A very SPN avent calendar
by Merane
Summary: Recueil d'OS sous la forme d'un calendrier de l'avent, sur le thème de Noël. 25 cases, 25 personnages, 25 courtes histoires.
1. Case n1 : La Chasse

Disclaimer : L'univers de Supernatural et ses personnages sont la création et la propriété d'Erik Kripke et de la CW.

Bonjour pour ma première fiction sur Supernatural, j'ai décidé de me lancer le défi de faire un calendrier de l'avent, avec un personnage différent pour chaque case. J'espère que cela vous plaira.

Bonne Lecture, Merane.

* * *

**Case n°1 : William Harvelle.**

_La Chasse._

_Noël 1990_

William sauta de l'échelle, inspecta les alentours du regard puis satisfait, il dissimula son sac dans un coin sombre de la pièce. Les effluves nauséabondes des lieux oppressaient ses poumons. L'espoir d'atténuer l'odeur en plaquant son bras gauche contre son nez était tentant, néanmoins il s'obligea à la supporter car il ne préférait pas diminuer ses capacités au combat. Il raffermit sa prise sur l'arme, le cran de sécurité enlevé et entama l'exploration des égouts. La succion qu'exerçaient les amas gluants du sol sur ses semelles, dont il ne chercha pas à savoir les origines, l'empêchait de se mouvoir dans le silence complet.

Un crissement le mit en garde. Il se situait à un croisement, à la luminosité faible, qui donnait sur trois couloirs. Ses sens en alerte, le chasseur en chercha la provenance. Soudain il bondit sur le coté et se retourna, faisant feu. La balle fit mouche. Il entendit un feulement suivi d'un bruit de pas. Il s'élança à la poursuite de la créature sans s'accorder une seconde de réflexion sur son action. Il tira à plusieurs reprises, deux balles ricochèrent sur les tuyaux accrochés au mur, la troisième finit dans le décor. Cependant, William sut que sa traque aboutissait à sa conclusion, la respiration de sa proie s'accentuait, il gagnait indubitablement du terrain. Brusquement tout cessa. Il s'avança dans une pièce carrée où il n'avait pas de trace de son gibier.

Aussitôt, un poids lourd lui tomba dessus, l'écrasant avec violence à terre. Son pistolet lui échappa des mains. D'emblée, l'homme comprit que la créature s'était cachée parmi les conduits du plafond. Celle-ci mordit son poignet gauche, arrachant pêle-mêle des morceaux de cuir, de coton et de laine accompagnés d'un joli bout de peau qu'elle engloutit voracement. Il se concentra sur son objectif : tuer la goule et relégua la douleur au fond de son esprit.

Il dégaina d'un geste vif son poignard et frappa à l'aveugle. Il sut qu'il avait visé juste en entendant la bestiole geindre. Il profita des quelques secondes octroyées par son action afin de la repousser et abattit à plusieurs reprises sa lame sur son corps. La goule tenta de se dégager mais le chasseur à califourchon sur elle ne lui laissa aucune chance de s'échapper. Sa main gauche, tremblante, serrait son cou et son couteau ne cessait d'entailler ses chairs. Elle expira dans un gargouillement grotesque quand il lui trancha la gorge.

William se releva, haletant. L'adrénaline redescendit et sa blessure se rappela à lui. Il se mordit la lèvre pour éviter de gémir et sortit d'une de ses nombreuses poches, une de ses fameuses bandes qu'il enroula prestement sur la plaie. Dans une autre se trouvait une seringue d'antidouleur qu'il n'utilisa pas vu qu'il devait encore rester lucide, le travail n'était pas terminé. La moue écœurée, il transforma la tête de la créature en bouillie à l'aide d'une pierre prise au sol. Bobby disait que «_les goules étaient des sales vicieuses qui continuaient à vous mordre même avec une mâchoire arrachée_», or il souhaitait la brûler, sorte d'assurance de sa mort définitive, et l'essence se trouvait dans son sac. Réduire son crâne en purée lui assurait de ne pas lui courir après si elle se rétablissait pendant son absence.

Le chasseur refit le chemin inverse, gardant son membre blessé immobile tandis que le deuxième pointait son arme dans le vide, prête à servir. Selon ses recherches, il les avait toutes tuées mais ces canalisations étaient le lieu d'habitation privilégié d'un grand nombre de créatures surnaturelles. La présence des goules réduisait ses chances de croiser la route d'un autre monstre mais il ne tenterait pas le diable. Le trajet aller-retour ne dura pas longtemps et la bestiole termina sa vie en cendre.

Il rentra au motel, fourbu et pressé de dormir. Il nettoya, désinfecta et pansa consciencieusement la blessure avant de s'injecter des analgésiques et des antibiotiques. Sa tâche terminée, il se glissa avec bonheur entre les draps. Il s'assoupissait, prêt à rejoindre les bras de Morphée lorsqu'il se redressa dans son lit et s'exclama : «Oh mon dieu !».

**o§o§o§o**

William avait oublié le marché qu'il avait passé avec son épouse. Elle l'autorisait à chasser, malgré la proximité des fêtes de fin d'année, et en échange, il s'occupait des achats alimentaires du repas de Noël. Évidemment, on l'attendait à la maison pour le vingt-quatre, au plus tard dans la matinée et on était déjà le vingt-deux, non le vingt-trois vu qu'il était deux heures du matin. Il gémit en reposant sa tête contre l'oreiller. Son agitation augmenta car il se souvenait qu'il n'avait pas acheté les cadeaux d'Ellen et Jo. Il imaginait sans mal l'affluence dans les magasins. Il aurait dû le faire lors de l'acquisition du sapin, il y de cela trois semaines. L'apparition d'un phénomène surnaturel, ou d'une victime de mort étrange, dans le journal du matin lui parut à l'instant une bonne idée qui s'évanouit sitôt, car sa femme n'avalerait pas l'excuse du boulot si le réveillon était gâché. Ça lui vaudrait d'ailleurs le canapé en tant que couchage. En outre sa fille méritait d'être gâtée ainsi que son épouse.

Au début, le couple ne voulait pas d'enfants. Leur vie, la chasse et l'ouverture d'un bar fréquenté par des chasseurs, et le boulot de parents étaient incompatibles. Puis elle était tombée enceinte, les prenant par surprise. Ils avaient choisi de garder l'enfant et il ne concevaient pas de revenir en arrière. Jo avait illuminé leur existence. Les premiers mois avait été compliqué mais ils avaient fini par prendre leurs marques. Les médicaments firent effets, ses pensées dérivèrent et il s'endormit en jugeant que.s'il pouvait tuer des goules, il pouvait survivre à une journée de shopping.

Le réveil sonna trop tôt à son goût. Maugréant, William gagna la salle de bain, se doucha rapidement et s'apprêta pour la journée à venir. Au préalable, il était nécessaire de retrouver la liste des courses au milieu de son bazar. Sa fouille dura un court quart d'heure au bout duquel, il attrapa, vainqueur, un morceau de papier coincé entre deux livres en latin. Le billet était très précis et détaillé et il ne risquait pas d'acheter des cadeaux analogues à ceux de sa femme. Sa prévoyance ne l'étonnait plus après huit années de mariage. Elle le connaissait par cœur. Il ne s'appesantit pas sur la lecture de celui-ci, il aurait la possibilité de déprimer une fois dans le magasin. Il attrapa sa veste, ses clefs de voiture et se prépara mentalement à la dure tâche qui l'attendait. Il devait l'appréhender comme une chasse, avec méthode, rigueur et organisation. S'il appliquait ces principes, il devrait s'en sortir vivant !

William se dirigea vers un centre commercial qu'il avait repéré à cinq minutes de la ville. Sur place, il décida de commencer par les cadeaux. Ceux d'Ellen ne lui posèrent aucuns soucis. Il opta pour des objets pratiques, utiles, sans tomber dans l'affront de lui offrir un appareil ménager, la nuance qui évitait de dormir à l'hôtel et lui permettait d'échapper aux remarques sur la futilité de certaines babioles. Il assortit l'ensemble d'une note de frivolité en lui prenant son parfum préféré et le dernier cd d'un de ses groupes favoris. Le chasseur manquait singulièrement de romantisme, il le savait, néanmoins à force d'expérience, il avait appris à éviter les impairs. Il pensa que si sa fille était d'une grande simplicité dans ses demandes, à la puberté, elle risquait de tomber dans les méandres de la complexité féminine.

Songeur, il poussa son chariot en direction de la boutique de jouets. Il se promena dans les allées, à la recherche d'un jeu de société, d'une poupée et de legos. William ricana en voyant le comportement sauvage de certains individus, visiblement préparés à user de tous les moyens à disposition afin de récupérer le jouet qu'ils convoitaient. Le manège des clients l'amusa jusqu'à ce qu'il repère le jeu dont sa fille lui rabâchait les oreilles depuis des semaines. Il vit le regard d'une adolescente posé sur l'objet qu'il voulait. «_Oh ma belle, n'espère pas que tu l'auras_». Elle n'eut pas l'opportunité d'esquisser un seul mouvement que le chasseur s'était jeté sur la boite, lui adressant un coup d'œil narquois, fier de sa capture. Il s'éloigna en sifflotant joyeusement. Il paya ses achats et décida de s'accorder une pause. Il déposa ses premiers paquets dans le coffre de sa Ford et déjeuna dans un dinner situé dans la galerie commerciale. Suite à ce repos bien mérité, il passa à la seconde phase du plan, les courses alimentaires.

Déambulant dans les vastes allées, William s'interrogeait sur l'importance des marques. Il avait cru que les courses seraient rapides or que se soit pour une boite de champignons ou du papier toilette, Ellen en avait profité pour lui refiler les achats du mois, il lui fallait une marque précise ou du moins que le produit présente certaines caractéristiques et se situe dans la fourchette de prix. Il se retrouvait à lire et à relire pendant de longues et ennuyeuses minutes des étiquettes en tout genre. Subitement une réflexion germa à l'intérieur de son esprit.

Les courses étaient le domaine réservé de son épouse car il était une catastrophe en la matière, il ramenait rarement ce qu'elle voulait. Il nota de chercher la bourde qu'il avait pu commettre pour mériter ce supplice et ensuite il lui présenterait des excuses. Il était arrivé au rayon décoration et devant la multitude de bougies, son visage s'éclaira. À défaut de trouver le pourquoi, il avait trouvé le moyen par lequel il se ferait pardonner. Le chasseur raya la ligne finale de la liste et émit un profond souffle de soulagement, il n'avait plus qu'à payer et à rentrer chez lui. Le calvaire prenait fin. Faute d'être là pour le dîner, il rentrerait à l'heure pour le rituel du coucher.

**o§o§o§o**

William gara son véhicule au parking du Roadhouse, à coté de la sortie arrière qui donnait sur un couloir desservant les cuisines et l'escalier menant à ses appartements. À peine était-il arrivé sur le palier, qu'une tornade blonde sauta dans ses bras. Il eut juste le temps de poser les sacs par terre pour la récupérer au vol. Il la câlina longuement.

— Bonjour ma puce. Tu ne devrais pas être couché à cette heure-ci ?

— Siii mais je t'attendais pour mon histoire.

— Cela ne t'empêchait pas de rester bien sagement au lit, la gronda t-il gentiment.

— J'aurai droit à mon histoire, même si je suis levée, hein ?

— Mais oui. Laisse moi le temps de remonter les courses et de dire bonjour à ta mère, la rassura t-il.

— C'est les cadeaux ! C'est ça ? C'est ça ?

— Peut-être mais si tu n'es pas une gentille petite fille, je risque de les rapporter.

— Mais je suis toujours sage ! s'exclama t-elle

Elle se dégagea de son emprise et s'enfuit en direction de sa chambre.

William souriait, heureux d'être rentré. Il était à la maison auprès de sa famille. Il sentit deux bras se nouer autour de sa taille tandis qu'un souffle chaud balayait sa nuque.

— Bonjour Bill.

— Bonjour Ellen.

Le chasseur se retourna, l'enlaça, s'enivra de son odeur puis l'embrassa. Elle lui avait manqué. Ils discutèrent un instant, appréciant les retrouvailles. Ses absences étaient coutumières mais le retour à la maison restait un événement en soit. Sa femme l'aida à monter et ranger les provisions. Il s'occupa seul des cadeaux qu'il cacha à l'intérieur de son bureau, une pièce interdite à sa fille, curieuse de nature. Au moment de rejoindre Jo pour la lecture, ses interrogations refirent surface. Il interpella son épouse qui s'apprêtait à descendre s'occuper des clients.

— J'ai fait quoi comme boulette dernièrement ?

Ellen ne sembla pas comprendre quand un grand sourire malicieux orna son visage. Il la prit de la court, ayant compris de quoi il en retournait.

— Oh, je vois, je me suis fait avoir. Tu n'avais juste pas envie de les faire.

— Non. Et puis j'avoue que te laisser te débrouiller dans les magasins en cette période de l'année était une idée très amusante

Elle ria de son air déconfit, le taquinant. Elle allait regagner son poste au bar lorsqu'elle rajouta.

— Par contre, quoi que tu aies prévu pour te faire pardonner, je prends.

Elle ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de répondre et disparut dans les escaliers.

William grommela dans sa barbe à propos des femmes et de leur lubies. Il ne s'en préoccupa plus une fois dans la chambre de sa fille. Pour l'histoire de se soir, il opta pour une légende amérindienne qu'il avait lue dans un des livres qu'il utilisait pour la chasse. Jo ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir. Il la borda et baisa son front, replaçant quelques mèches de cheveux. Il jeta un coup d'œil la fenêtre, nota la ligne de sel et soupira. Il n'était pas mécontent, sa femme et lui avait réussi à préserver une partie de son innocence mais ce n'était pas facile. Il se rappelait d'ailleurs de la colère de son épouse lorsqu'un chasseur, un peu ivre, avait expliqué à sa fille que le Père Noël n'existait pas. L'image de l'homme se faisant éjecter du bar par sa femme le fit glousser. Le bruit des draps froissés le sortit de ses souvenirs et après avoir allumé la veilleuse et refermé la porte, il gagna le salon.

Malgré la fatigue du voyage, il n'avait pas sommeil et s'installa sur le canapé, devant l'énorme sapin à la décoration bariolée, sûrement l'œuvre de sa fille. Il désirait descendre dans la grande salle, voir si quelques-unes de ses connaissance s'y trouvaient mais la dernière étape de son plan n'attendait pas. Il savait déjà que celle-ci serait la moins réussi, les papiers cadeaux et lui ça faisait deux.

Fin.

* * *

Indice pour le prochain personnage : «_Hey Jude est une de ses chansons favorites._»


	2. Case n2 : Un ange sur son épaule

Disclaimer : L'univers de Supernatural et ses personnages sont la création et la propriété d'Erik Kripke et de la CW.

Et voilà la deuxième.

* * *

**Case n°2 : Mary Winchester.**

_Un ange sur son épaule._

_Noël 1962._

Mary déboula dans la cuisine. Le téléphonait sonnait, elle espérait que se soit son père mais le temps qu'elle l'atteigne, sa mère décrochait. À son mince sourire, elle sut que son père se trouvait au bout du fil. Elle sautillait sur place, impatiente de lui parler. Cela faisait trois jours qu'elles n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles et sa mère était soucieuse. Elle se tracassait à chaque qu'il partait chasser les méchants monstres. L'enfant ne percevait qu'à peine la conversation, trop prise par la joie de discuter avec son père : «_Samuel, tu avais promis..._», «_Oui, oui, ..._», «_Il n'y pas de Deana qui tienne, ta fille veut te parler_».

Elle prit le combiné avec précaution. Le visage de sa mère s'était rembrunie au fur et à mesure que la discussion avançait et elle semblait contrariée. Avec appréhension, elle salua son père.

— Bonjour Papa.

— Bonjour ma princesse. Comment vas tu ?

— Bien. Et toi ?

— Je vais très bien, ne t'inquiète pas, les vilains ne peuvent pas me faire de mal. Alors vous avez commencé à décorer la maison ?

— Oui. On a fait un joli sapin. Il est super beau, tu verras. Et on a mis plein de guirlandes et de papas noëls dans la maison. Oh, on a fait aussi les gâteaux spécial Noël et on a accroché les chaussettes à la cheminée.

— C'est génial ça. J'ai hâte de voir ça quand je rentrerai.

— Tu rentres quand de New-York ?

Il eut un blanc, son père hésitait à répondre. Elle comprit instantanément et des larmes commencèrent à poindre au coin de ses yeux.

— Tu avais promis, tu avais promis. Tu avais dit que la chasse ne durerait pas. Tu avais promis.

— Je suis désolé ma puce mais il y a eu des imprévus. Mais je vais essayer de revenir le plus tôt possible.

— Je ne te crois pas, menteur, sale menteur !

Mary lâcha le téléphone, sous les cris indignés de sa mère auxquels elle ne prêta pas attention.

Elle grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers pour se réfugier dans sa chambre dont elle claqua la porte puis elle se roula en boule, sous sa couette, et pleura. Sa mère vint la voir mais elle lui cria de partir. Finalement, sa mère céda face à ses cris et la laissa seule. Ses pleurs cessèrent, sa respiration se régula et calmée, elle sortit la tête de dessous les draps.

Elle aperçut du coin de l'œil, la statuette représentant un ange. L'enfant se souvenait, c'était oncle Moishe, lors de son unique voyage dans le Kansas, qui lui avait offerte. Il affirmait que les anges veillaient sur elle. Sa joliesse lui avait octroyé une place de choix sur sa table de chevet, cependant elle lui accordait peu de considération. Il lui avait expliqué que la créature céleste servait d'intermédiaire entre Dieu et les hommes et qu'elle pouvait transmettre des messages. Un maigre espoir s'installa dans son cœur. Si elle priait assez fort, peut-être que son papa rentrerait à temps pour Noël. Ils n'allaient pas souvent à l'église mais elle se rappelait comment prier. Elle s'agenouilla et mains jointes, murmura sa requête.

— Petit ange, s'il te plaît, fait que papa rentre. Je te promets que je serais une petite fille très sage. Je ne demande même pas de cadeaux. Je veux juste que mon papa rentre à la maison et que maman soit heureuse.»

**o§o§o§o**

Les jours qui suivirent furent très calmes. Mary, à l'étonnement de sa mère, se montra obéissante et polie et elle voyait bien qu'elle s'interrogeait sur son comportement. Toutefois elle ne pouvait pas lui dire parce que les vœux ne se réalisaient jamais si on les disait à haute voix. Elle n'oubliait pas de prier tous les soirs. Mais plus les journées s'écoulaient, plus ses espoirs s'évanouissaient. À chaque fois qu'elle avait son père au téléphone, il se contentait d'un bientôt et ses vagues allusions à son retour ternissaient son humeur. Son oncle avait peut-être tort. D'ailleurs, sa mère soutenait qu'il n'avait plus tous ses esprits depuis cette sordide histoire avec Lovecraft. Elle ne saisissait pas la référence, juste qu'il s'agissait d'un auteur de romans horrifiques, réservés aux adultes Le soir du réveillon arriva et son père n'était toujours pas là.

L'ambiance à la maison était morose. De surcroît, ses grand-parents étaient absents car Papy s'était cassé la jambe et Mamie ne conduisait pas. Les autres membres de la famille était pris et ne viendraient que pour le Nouvel An. Ce fut le réveillon de Noël le plus triste qu'elle passa et malgré toute ses tentatives, sa mère ne sourit guère. Elle alla rapidement se coucher. Arrivé dans sa chambre, elle regarda la figurine. Elle était en colère. Elle avait été très sage, aidée sa maman dans toutes les taches ménagères et n'avait pas parlé de son vœu, alors pourquoi son papa n'était pas là, avec eux. Elle jeta l'ange par terre qui rebondit sur le sol moquetté et se coucha, chagrinée.

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla, la tête lourde, pas pressée de quitter son lit. Soudain elle se souvient qu'on était le vingt-cinq décembre. Sa mauvaise humeur s'envola lorsqu'elle se rappela que le Père Noël avait dû passer pendant la nuit. Par contre, elle était dépitée car elle avait oublié de veiller dans l'escalier pour le voir arriver. Ce ne serait pas cette année qu'elle le verrait, encore !

Elle dévala les degrés pour se rendre dans le salon. Sa mère, qui préparait le petit-déjeuner, la rejoint. Mary l'observa avec curiosité. Elle avait l'air contente alors que la veille, elle était peinée par l'absence de papa. Les cadeaux la divertirent de ses pensées et elle les déballa avec empressement. Elle eut une petite moue boudeuse en voyant la poupée de chiffon de Mamie. Certes, elle était très belle mais elle n'était plus une petite, elle avait huit ans, elle était une grande ! Mais elle ne put pousser plus loin sa réflexion car elle entendit une porte grincer.

Son cœur s'affola. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait entrer dans la maison sans sonner. Elle courut en direction de l'entrée.

— Papa, papa est rentré !

Et c'était effectivement son père qui était de retour à la maison. Elle sauta dans ses bras, grands ouverts pour l'accueillir. Mary explosa de joie. Après une longue embrassade, elle traîna son père dans le séjour pour lui montrer le beau sapin, les décorations colorées et ses cadeaux. Ce fut seulement quand son père posa un sac au sol qu'elle remarqua qu'il avait des présents pour eux. Elle ouvrit avec soin ceux qu'il lui tendit. Le premier était un livre de contes et légendes indiennes. Le second était une chaîne en argent d'où pendait des breloques, des charmes de protections de diverses origines.

Cela lui plaisait énormément, l'ouvrage était joliment illustré et le bracelet superbe. Pourtant elle aurait voulu qu'il lui offre quelque chose sans rapport avec la chasse. La jeune fille pouvait voir derrière la mine joyeuse de sa mère qu'elle grimaçait. Elle remercia chaleureusement son père et ils finirent de dépaqueter les cadeaux. À la suite de cette activité, sa mère les intima à rallier la cuisine où trônait le brunch qu'elle avait cuisiné en prévision du retour de son mari.

Mary cessa de les suivre lorsqu'elle se remémora son geste du soir. Elle devait s'excuser auprès de quelqu'un. Elle prétexta une envie pressante et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle ramassa la statuette et la remit sur sa table de chevet, avant de s'adresser à elle.

— Petit ange, merci pour le retour de mon papa. Je suis désolée de t'avoir faire mal mais j'étais furieuse. Tu as quand même exaucé mon vœu. Merci beaucoup, beaucoup.

Et elle rajouta tout bas, vérifiant que personne n'écoutait.

— Je sais que papa sera très déçu mais je ne veux pas être une chasseuse comme lui ou maman. Cela rend maman triste quand papa part et puis maman n'aime pas tant que ça, la chasse. Je ne serais pas chasseuse, peut être maîtresse comme maman. Et puis j'ai peur des montres. Oui, je ne serais pas une chasseuse.

Sa prière terminée, elle rejoignit ses parents. Elle accapara toute l'attention de son père durant le repas et babilla joyeusement sous les oreilles attentives de son papa et le regard attendri de sa maman.

Fin.

* * *

Indice pour le prochaine personnage : «_Cette personne voulait être journaliste.»_


	3. Case n3 : Une journée ordinaire

Disclaimer : L'univers de Supernatural et ses personnages sont la création et la propriété d'Erik Kripke et de la CW.

Merci Lili pour tes commentaires :).

Et on enchaine avec la troisième.

* * *

**Case n°3 : Anna Milton.**

_Une journée ordinaire._

_Noël 2007._

Anna paya son dernier achat, salua la vendeuse et sortit de la mercerie. Elle vérifia l'heure à son bracelet-montre. Elle était dans les délais, elle déposa les paquets dans le coffre de sa voiture, et sans se presser, se dirigea vers le café où ses amies et elle avaient leurs habitudes. L'étudiante n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse d'être en vacances. Elles ne s'étaient pas revues depuis les congés d'été, se contentant du téléphone et de Skype pour rester en contact, elles lui manquaient.

De surcroît les derniers examens avaient été difficiles, ce qui n'était pas surprenant, vu qu'elle était en dernière année, celle de l'obtention de son bachelor's degree. Elle sourit à cette pensée, elle commençait à voir la fin de ses études. Certes deux ans de plus étaient nécessaires pour acquérir son master's degree mais le principal était accompli. En songeant à son avenir, qu'elle espérait dans le journalisme, elle se remémora sa récente conversation avec Talluhah qui avait une annonce à faire. Cela l'intriguait. Elle accéléra la cadence en prenant garde de ne pas glisser sur le sol verglacé.

Le café apparut dans son champ de vision et elle distingua au loin son amie Érika, toujours aussi petite et mince, sa main passée dans sa courte tignasse blonde. Elle l'appela. Son amie se retourna à l'entente de son prénom et elles se rejoignirent. Après s'être saluée, elle entrèrent ensemble dans le café. Elles repèrent sans problème la silhouette ronde d'Holly, sa chevelure châtaine déployée sur ses épaules, et celle dégingandée de Tallulah, une jolie métisse au sang amérindien, qui parlait au barman. Elles firent signe à cette dernière qui s'empressa de commander des boissons supplémentaires. Anna s'attabla tandis qu'Érika aidait sa camarade à apporter leur commande. La vive curiosité d'Érika., exacerbée par le sourire mystérieux d'Holly, la poussa à poser la question qui intéressait le groupe.

— Tal, crache le morceau. Dis nous ce qui t'arrive de si génial.

En guise de réponse, elle tendit sa main gauche, à l'annulaire, un solitaire y trônait fièrement.

— Je vais me marier, répondit-elle, excitée. Dan m'a demandé en mariage il y a quatre jours.

— Oh mon dieu mais c'est génial ça ! Et puis il ne s'est pas foutu de toi. C'est une belle pierre, s'exclama Érika.

— Toi, tu ne changeras jamais, commenta Holly, amusée. Tu sais que la bague ce n'est pas important ?

— Oh que si ! La valeur de la pierre, bien évidemment en corrélation avec le revenu moyen de la personne, indique l'importance qu'elle a à ses yeux. Et le fait que la bague corresponde parfaitement aux goûts de Tal révèle qu'il la connaît vraiment, qu'il a pris le temps de choisir la bonne, expliqua Érika avec de grands gestes.

— En tout cas, félicitations Tal, fit Anna.

— Merci. Et ce n'est pas tout, ajouta t-elle.

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion d'expliciter qu' Érika lançait déjà des hypothèses.

— Il t'a fait un môme ?

— Je te signale que si elle était enceinte, elle ne boirait pas d'alcool, remarqua Anna.

— Hum, bien vu, fit Érika.

— Si vous me laissiez parler, vous seriez que j'ai obtenu une promotion. J'ai la gérance du magasin où je travaille, déclara la métisse.

— Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ça fait quoi ? Un an et demi que tu travailles pour eux et tu prends déjà la place de ta chef. Bravo, la complimenta Holly.

— Laisse moi deviner. Tu as trucidée ta patronne pour avoir son job ? plaisanta Érika.

— Couchée avec son supérieur ? tenta malicieusement Anna.

— Ou tu l'as fait chantée ? renchérit Holly.

Tallulah éclata de rire face à l'exubérance de ses amies qui débitaient des explications plus extravagantes les unes que les autres.

— Non, non. Elle va suivre son mari qui est muté en Virginie. Il fallait quelqu'un et il semblerait que je sois la plus compétente.

La discussion se poursuivit pendant deux heures, durant lesquelles elles échangèrent les derniers potins et listèrent les premiers préparatifs du mariage de Tallulah. Ce fut Holly qui les convainquit d'aller à la place de la mairie pour patiner. La municipalité, cette année, avait installé une patinoire extérieure.

Elles sortirent du café, rieuses. Anna se perdit dans la contemplation de la ville. La nuit venait de tomber et toutes les décorations s'étaient allumées. Elle brillait de mille feux et les hauts-parleurs émettaient des chants de Noël. Les vitrines décorées attiraient l'œil. Les gens flânaient, nullement pressés de rentrer chez eux. Si elle râlait sur le campus parce que l'obscurité envahissait trop tôt les allées à son goût, là elle savourait pleinement le fait qu'à dix-sept heures, le soleil se soit couché. Elle resserra les pans de son châle, cachant son nez du vent froid et enfila des gants. Ce fut le cri de ses amies qui la tira de sa rêverie, elles avaient pris de l'avance, elle se hâta de les rattraper.

La patinoire se remplissait de monde, néanmoins elle était suffisamment grande pour qu'ils ne se sentent pas étouffés. Un énorme sapin, joliment décoré, occupait le reste du lieu avec une dizaine de chalets. Anna récupéra une paire de patin au stand adéquat et en allant s'installer sur un banc pour les enfiler, elle bouscula un homme vêtu d'un costume noir, bien trop léger pour l'hiver.

Elle frissonna en le détaillant. Il n'avait même pas ce genre de grand manteau en laine pour se réchauffer, et aucuns des accessoires, paire de gants, bonnet ou écharpe, traditionnels en cette saison. Une brève sensation diffuse de familiarité la saisit, la clouant sur place. Prise au dépourvue, elle observa l'individu, attentive aux moindres détails. Celui-ci ne semblait pas gêné par son inspection, non, il était juste curieux de son intérêt. Mal à l'aise, elle bredouilla.

— Euh, je suis désolée, …, en réalité, je voulais m'asseoir sur le banc.

— Oh ! désolé. Tenez, je vous laisse la place, s'excusa t-il en s'écartant.

— Merci.

Elle voulut ajouter quelque chose mais une femme habillée de manière identique l'interpella.

— Inias, qu'est-ce-que tu fais, on a une mission à remplir. On n'a pas le temps de faire la causette avec une humaine. Et Uriel va une fois de plus se vanter si on ne termine pas avant lui.

— J'arrive Rachel, répliqua t-il. Et ne t'en fait pas, Uriel ne nous coiffera pas au poteau sur cette affaire.

Il s'adressa de nouveau à elle.

— Joyeux noël, jeune humaine. Que la protection de Dieu soit sur vous.

Anna fronça les sourcils. Ces personnes étaient franchement bizarres. Elle ne s'interrogea pas davantage sur le sujet, persuadée qu'il s'agissait d'un quelconque groupe religieux qui profitait des fêtes afin de propager ses idées.

Les patins lacés, elle s'élança courageusement sur la glace et percuta encore une fois un inconnu. Elle finit sa course par terre. Elle marmonna dans sa barbe contre sa maladresse chronique de la journée tout en acceptant son aide pour se relever. Elle resta quelques minutes à le regarder puis détourna son regard, le rouge aux joues. Ils bafouillèrent des mots d'excuses, avant de rire de leur gêne puis ils s'éloignèrent et retrouvèrent leurs groupes d'amis. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de se retourner, quand ils croyaient que l'autre ne le voyait pas.

Ses amies se gaussèrent de son béguin tout en l'encourageant à lui proposer une boisson. Anna prit son courage à deux mains et suivit les conseils de ses camarades. D'une démarche hésitante, les patins n'étaient pas adaptés au sol plastifié, elle s'avança vers le stand de nourritures, situé à droit de la patinoire. Toujours en équilibre précaire, elle se dépêcha d'acheter deux gobelets de lait de poule afin de regagner au plus vite la glace. D'un signe de la main, elle invita le jeune homme à la rejoindre. Elle sentait que ce Noël serait intéressant.

Fin.

* * *

Indice pour le prochain personnage : «_Tomber en amour scella son destin._»


	4. Case n4 : Confidences

Disclaimer : L'univers de Supernatural et ses personnages sont la création et la propriété d'Erik Kripke et de la CW.

La suite.  
Si cela vous plaît n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot qui sera toujours le bienvenue ;).

* * *

**Case n°4 : Jessica Moore.**

_Confidences. _

_Noël 2004_

Jessica fouillait les placards à la recherche d'une boite de thé. À part la cuisine, elle adorait son appartement. Elle donnait l'impression que l'architecte en dessinant les plans avait oublié cette pièce et l'avait rajouté précipitamment à la dernière minute. Résultat, elle était étroite, mal agencée et par manque de place, les objets et les denrées alimentaires s'entassaient pêle-mêle dans les rares rangements et sur l'unique plan de travail. L'étudiante poussa un cri de victoire en brandissant la boite de thé qu'elle avait dénichée, coincée entre le riz et les céréales.

L'eau chauffait dans la théière posée sur le gaz, une vieillerie, souvenir de sa grand-mère et de leur soirée télé devant le feu de cheminée. Jessica, plongée dans la contemplation du phénomène, repensait à l'attitude de son petit ami. En ce mois de décembre, il arborait un air préoccupé. S'il n'avait pas déjà rencontré ses parents pour le dîner de Thanksgiving, elle aurait mis son attitude sur le compte du repas du Réveillon en leur compagnie. Il ne s'agissait donc pas de cela.

Elle s'avisa que cela avait peut être un lien avec sa famille. Elle ne savait pas grand chose sur eux. Il l'évoquait à peine. Il avait mentionné un père et un frère vivant sur les routes et une mère décédée dans un tragique incendie, un foyer décomposé. L'étudiante aurait voulu qu'il se confie à elle mais elle n'osait pas le brusquer sur le sujet. L'expression qui s'affichait sur son visage, sans être méchante, la poussait à ne pas le faire. Pourtant elle aurait aimé pouvoir être là pour lui.

Tout en sortant deux tasses, elle réfléchit et songea qu'elle pourrait tenter sa chance pendant l'emballage des cadeaux. Il paraissait de bonne humeur malgré sa mélancolie. Les cadeaux avaient été achetés il y de cela une semaine, en même temps que le sapin et les décoration, une excellente journée où ils avaient bien ri, surtout du Père Noël à l'accent portugais, mais Sam et Jessica, pris par les cours, ne les avaient pas empaquetés.

Elle rejoignit son compagnon dans la pièce principale. Le séjour, joliment décoré, croulait sous les décorations, impossible de rater qu'on était en pleine période de fêtes. L'étudiante aimait cette époque de l'année et même si Sam s'était montré réticent au départ, son enthousiasme l'avait contaminé et il avait plus que participé à la transformation du lieu. Les guirlandes enroulaient le sapin de leurs teintes chatoyantes et l'une d'elle clignotait régulièrement. Les boules en verre colorées qui pendaient aux branches participaient à l'explosion de couleurs et un ange avait été accroché au sommet. Deux calendriers de l'avent, dont les premières cases était vidées de leurs chocolats, complétaient le décor avec la fausse neige sur le rebord des fenêtres décorées de stickers.

Sam avait préparé tout le matériel nécessaire pour leur activité : papier cadeau, ciseaux, ruban adhésif, étiquettes et rubans ainsi que les cadeaux, sans les leurs bien sûr. Jessica déposa les tasses sur la table basse et se saisit du premier objet. Arrangeant un nœud, elle tergiversait sur la manière d'aborder le sujet. Son compagnon la prit de court, amusé par son hésitation.

— Tu as quelque chose à me demander ?

— Hé bien, je...

Elle tâtonna sur la manière de formuler sa demande..

— Tu n'as rien pris pour ton frère et ton père. Vous n'avez pas l'habitude de vous offrir des cadeaux ?

Jessica se dit qu'elle aurait peut être dû éviter ce sujet lorsque Sam se rembrunit. Elle aurait pu tourner ses interrogations de milles façons mais elle avait mis les pieds directement dans le plat, et pas que les pieds. Diverses émotions se succédèrent sur le visage de son petit ami, en proie à l'indécision. Sa bouche s'ouvrit à plusieurs reprises comme s'il tentait de dire quelque chose puis il se leva et quitta la pièce. L'étudiante soupira, elle avait sûrement gâché l'après-midi.

Quelle ne fut pas son étonnement en le voyant revenir avec des photographies à la main qu'il lui donna. Elle les détailla avec curiosité. Son compagnon lui précisa les identités de chacune des personnes représentées dessus. La première représentait ses parents. Ils avaient l'air si heureux et amoureux. Sa mère était une très belle femme. La seconde le montrait avec son frère et son père. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner sur son adorable bouille. Cela allégea l'atmosphère. Sam se rassit et entama la discussion.

— Je suis désolée si je paraît un peu, hum, distant mais ce n'est pas très facile de parler d'eux. C'est compliqué. On n'est pas une famille très normale.

— J'avais cru comprendre mais tu sais, tu peux tout me dire, je te te jugerai pas, et elle ajouta, mais je te forcerai pas. J'aimerai juste mieux te connaître.

— Je sais. En fait depuis que je suis parti pour venir ici à Standford, je ne les ai plus vu et je n'ai plus de contacts avec eux.

Son regard se perdit dans le vague. Jessica pressa sa main sur son genou, à la fois pour le ramener dans la réalité que pour lui signifier son soutien.

— Pourquoi ?

— Mon père ne souhaitait pas que j'aille à la fac. Il voulait que je fasse comme lui. On a toujours été en désaccord, lui et moi. Et, mon frère, Dean, il n'a rien dit. Il n'a rien fait. De toute façon, il ne dit jamais rien contre notre père, expliqua t-il amèrement.

— Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas se fâcher avec votre père sans pour autant être contre ton projet. Peut-être qu'il était content que tu ailles à la fac, que tu fasses ce que tu veuilles.

— Je ne sais pas. Il n'a jamais contredit notre père.

— Il aurait pu être jaloux aussi, osa-t-elle.

Son compagnon la regarda confus par sa proposition.

— Je ne pense pas. Il a toujours voulu faire ce que papa faisait.

L'étudiante voyant Sam se faire méditatif, relança la conversation sur un autre thème. C'était peut être égoïste mais aujourd'hui, il semblait ouvert au dialogue, alors elle désirait en profiter.

— Et vous faisiez quoi pour les fêtes de Noël ?

— On ne faisait rien. Il n'était pas là la plupart du temps et quand c'était le cas, il était si triste, il pensait souvent à maman, accompagnant sa réflexion d'un verre de whisky.

Il s'empressa d'expliciter ses propos à la vue de son expression soucieuse.

— Il n'a jamais été alcoolique mais cela lui arrivait parfois de boire un peu trop. Il a l'alcool triste.

— Je vois.

Le silence s'installa. L'ambiance n'était plus aussi détendue et Jessica voyait Sam ressasser des souvenirs. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à ajouter, tout ce qu'elle dirait serait maladroit et d'aucun réconfort. Elle mentirait en parlant de compréhension, sa famille était paisible, heureuse, soudée. Elle se contenta de montrer qu'elle était là, qu'il pouvait compter sur elle, qu'elle l'écoutait. Elle retourna à sa tâche et entreprit d'emballer le cadeau de son frère. Soudain la voix de son petit-ami s'éleva.

— Tu me demandais la dernière fois pourquoi, lorsqu'on a traversé le rayon des jouets pour fille, je regardai les poupées. Et bien cela a un rapport avec un cadeau de mon frère.

Un petit sourire ornait son visage qui s'agrandit devant la stupéfaction de sa compagne qui cherchait à comprendre les intentions de Dean en lui offrant un tel jouet, généralement offert aux filles.

— En fait, il l'a volé.

— Volé ?

— Oui, papa ne rentrait toujours pas. Il a alors improvisé un truc mais il n'avait pas d'argent. J'avais quoi huit ans et Dean douze ans. Il a donc volé des cadeaux sauf qu'il a pris ceux d'une fille. C'était assez marrant.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et Sam, plus joyeux, décontracté, raconta volontiers quelques anecdotes de cet acabit. Jessica nota, entre deux fous rires, qu'il faudrait acheter des cadres pour encadrer les photographies de son compagnon et faire de la place dans le séjour pour les y mettre. Ce serait une agréable surprise pour Noël. Elle, elle avait déjà reçu la sienne, avec sa confiance.

* * *

Fin.

Indice pour le prochain personnage : «_Ce personnage collectionne les objets._»


	5. Case n5 : Le lutin de Noël

Disclaimer : L'univers de Supernatural et ses personnages sont la création et la propriété d'Erik Kripke et de la CW.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Case n°5 : Balthazar.**

_Le lutin de Noël._

_Noël 2008._

Balthazar se téléporta à New York. Le mois de décembre s'installait et la ville s'était parée de ses plus beaux atours et s'illuminait de mille feux. Il adorait les fêtes de fin d'année pour le faste que déployait les humains en décorant leurs villes et leurs habitations. New-York était déjà une belle ville mais Noël l'embellissait. L'ange appréciait les belles choses que soit un grand cru du Médoc, une cérémonie de thé orchestrée par une geisha, un tableau de Caravage, un levé de soleil sur le Machu Picchu ou encore les habiles déductions de Sherlock Holmes.

Il se situait dans le quartier de Manhattan, la 34ème ouest précisément, résidence du célèbre magasin Macy's, temple de la consommation, cependant ce n'était pas ce qui l'intéressait. Il remonta la 7ème avenue en direction de Central Park. En ce samedi après-midi, les gens se massaient sur les trottoirs sortant des magasins, le portefeuille délesté du prix de leurs achats, bavardant gaiement entre eux ou se dépêchant de rentrer à la maison, transis de froid. Il ne s'attarda guère sur ce remue-ménage et se hâta de gagner le parc, un endroit qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement.

Flânant le long des allées enneigées, il avisa un stand de charité. Bathalzar ricana en voyant les humains déguisés en lutin, bonnet, assorti de pompon et clochettes, et costume vert sapin. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de la véritable apparence d'un lutin sinon ils ne s'affubleraient pas de la sorte. De plus, les lutins n'étaient réputés ni pour leurs gentillesses ni pour leurs bonnes actions. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à reprendre ses déambulations, un des individus bougea, dévoilant à son regard un jeune homme.

**o§o§o§o**

Il en eut le souffle coupé. Il était magnifique. Sa chevelure noire bouclée offrait un contraste saisissant avec la peau laiteuse qu'il distinguait entre deux bouts de tissus. La vision émit un bref rire qui attira ses yeux sur ses fines lèvres appétissantes et son sourire creusa d'adorables fossettes sous ses pommettes rosies par l'air glacé. Il fallait qu'il l'aborde !

Toutefois, la circonspection était de mise, les hommes du vingt et unième siècle étaient si pudibonds, les grecs à leur époque ne faisaient pas autant de chichis. Une des activités proposées par le stand était l'emballage de cadeaux. D'un claquement de doigts, un livre apparut, une biographie de Mantegna. Résolu, il s'approcha et s'assura par l'utilisation de ses pouvoirs que se serait lui qui s'occuperait de son cas. L'adolescente, une jolie rousse aux rondeurs agréables, qui s'était manifestée à son arrivée, trébucha, laissant la place à son collègue.

Ce dernier s'excusa de la maladresse de son amie qui pestait contre les pieds de chaise et saisit son volume. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent et l'ange regretta que le contact avec sa peau douce ne dure pas plus. À cette distance, il pouvait enfin deviner la couleur de ses yeux, une envoûtante nuance de bleu qui s'harmonisait parfaitement avec le reste de sa personne, à l'exemple de son petit gabarit ou de son mignon nez en trompette. Un adorable petit lutin de Noël. D'ailleurs, le déguisement, légèrement serré, lui seyait à merveille à moins que son attirance n'améliore cette tenue inesthétique.

Par le plus grand des hasards, Gareth, son nom selon les dires de sa collègue, était amateur d'art et la conversation s'engagea facilement. Empaqueter un cadeau était une action rapide et à son regret, elle ne s'éternisa pas. Il tenta sa chance puisqu'il paraissait réceptif et qu'il n'en aurait pas d'autre.

— J'ai beaucoup apprécié notre discussion et j'aimerai bien la poursuivre. Que diriez vous de prendre un café lors de votre temps libre ?

— Si vous ne pouviez pas savoir que je suis étudiant en art, j'aurai cru que vous aviez fait exprès d'acheter ce livre. Votre numéro de drague n'est pas très subtil. Désolé mais je ne suis pas intéressé.

— Ce n'est pas grave et merci quand même, bonne après-midi.

— Je vous souhaite également une bonne après-midi.

Dépité, il s'éloigna, n'oubliant pas de laisser de la monnaie dans l'urne prévu à cet effet.

Un rire moqueur résonna à ses oreilles. Il se retourna et reconnut Ezechiel.

— Bon ça va, pas la peine de se moquer. Je me suis fait rembarré, ça arrive à tout le monde.

— Je ne vois pas ce que tu trouves à flirter avec ces humains.

— Des fois, je me demande si tu n'es pas aussi innocent que notre cher Castiel pour poser une question pareille.

— Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

— Je ne peux pas répondre à tes interrogations. Il faut que tu testes par toi même et surtout que tu te laisses aller. Tu sais, notre boulot n'est pas incompatible avec les plaisirs terrestres et cela ne nous empêche pas de le faire correctement.

— Si tu le dis. Bon je n'étais pas venu discuter de ça. On nous a confié une mission. Cyriel, posté à la défense d'un sceau, ne donne plus signe de vie. On nous demande de vérifier.

— Ok. Allons-y.

Balthazar n'eut pas le temps de se téléporter que Gareth l'aborda, sans prêter attention à son ami. Il lui tendit, à la fois satisfait et incertain de son geste. un gobelet en carton, rempli de café chaud et odorant, posé sur une serviette en papier.

— Tenez vous avez oublié ça.

Il repartit de la même façon qu'il avait surgi, telle une apparition. L'ange, stupéfait par ce retournement de situation, mit un moment à réagir. Ce fut Ezechiel qui le tira de sa torpeur, ricanant.

— Je crois que tu as un billet de ton béguin.

Balthazar sépara le gobelet de la serviette et effectivement, il découvrit, coincé entre les deux, un morceau de papier. Un mot manuscrit d'une écriture à peine appuyée, ronde aux longues hampes.

«J'accepte votre invitation. Mon numéro est le 555-323-4677. Montrez vous à la hauteur, Casanova. Gareth.»

L'ange jubila. Son sex-appeal avait de nouveau frappé. Ezechiel interrompit son auto-congratulation.

— Maintenant que tu as ton rendez-vous galant, on peut partir ?

— Oui, oui. Ne se soit pas si pressé, si nous n'avons pas de nouvelles c'est qu'il est mort. L'endroit doit grouiller de démons.

— Je ne sais pas comment je dois interpréter tes propos.

— C'est du pragmatisme. Cela ne veut pas dire que son probable décès ne m'émeut pas.

Sur ce, ils se téléportèrent. La mission ne traîna pas. Balthazar et Ezechiel vengèrent leur ami, tué par des démons qu'ils expédièrent rapidement en Enfer. Rechignant un peu, Ezechiel accepta de la débriefer seul et de couvrir son absence.

**o§o§o§o**

L'ange, à l'aide de ses pouvoirs, se préparait en vue de la soirée à venir. Il se créa de faux papiers d'identités et loua une chambre dans le quartier de Greenwich Village. À cause de la curiosité des humains, il était obligé de prendre des précautions afin qu'ils ne se défient pas de lui. Ses problèmes de couverture résolus, il se rendit à un restaurant français, «_Le dauphin_», où une table avait été réservée par ses soins. Ne pas avoir la nécessité de manger, ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne raffolait pas d'un bon repas. Il espérait que l'intelligence du jeune homme soit à la hauteur de son physique mais le premier contact allait dans ce sens. Il avait besoin de se distraire et d'oublier les défaites à répétition et les morts que la garnison subissait.

Gareth était déjà là quand il se téléporta au restaurant. Il le détailla, caché par un paravent de son regard. Il avait échangé son costume de lutin pour un jean de marque et un pull à col roulé, tenue simple mais de qualité, qui trahissait ces moyens financiers. Il était sublime. Le pantalon le moulait juste comme il le fallait et le pull noir en cachemire mettait en valeur sa chair lactescente et faisait ressortir son regard azurin.

Son appréciation terminée, il le rejoignit. Au préalable, il avait notifié au maître d'hôtel de lui apporter une carte exempte de prix. Le dîner fut excellent tant pour la nourriture que pour la compagnie. Gareth avait un esprit vif et il avait profité de l'héritage de ses parents pour prendre une année sabbatique et voyager, découvrir des cultures différentes de la sienne. Ils échangèrent leurs impressions sur les pays qu'ils avaient visités et sur l'art et l'archéologie. En outre, il n'étudiait pas seulement à la City, il était un artiste peintre et un photographe accompli dont il eu un aperçu de ses travaux via son smartphone.

Au contraire de ce que l'ange pensait, le jeune homme était joueur et n'hésitait pas à répliquer à toutes ses allusions, pas toujours subtiles. Néanmoins, il voyait qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être l'objet d'un flirt aussi ouvert et cachait mal son malaise par des détournements maladroits. Ce coté innocent renforçait son charme. Il fut ravi lors de la dégustation du dessert que le jeune homme, les joues rosés, lui proposa de boire le café chez lui. Il était complètement ensorcelé par son lutin et sa proposition n'augurait que du bon pour la suite du rendez-vous.

Il ne céda pas aux récriminations de l'étudiant et paya en intégralité la note. Il ne se souciait pas de l'argent car ses pouvoirs lui permettaient de fabriquer de la monnaie à foison. Dehors, il héla un taxi auquel il donna l'adresse de son compagnon, situé au cœur de l'East Village. Le court trajet fut silencieux, chacun étant plongé dans l'expectative de la nuit à venir. Le bâtiment devant lequel le véhicule s'arrêta datait du 19ème siècle. En briques, ses abords étaient délimités par une grille de fer forgée et sur sa façade se dessinait des fenêtres bordées de pierres colorées en arc de cercle. L'ensemble avait une beauté désuète. Levant la tête, il remarqua le toit mansardé et ses ouvertures en chien-assis. La voix de Gareth le sortit de son observation.

— Bel immeuble, n'est-ce-pas ?

— Oui, un bel exemple d'architecture. Je suis étonné que tu ais pu trouver à te loger ici.

— Les gens préfèrent la modernité et surtout un ascenseur. J'habite au dernier étage, le septième.

Un rictus narquois compléta sa phrase.

— Hé bien allons-y. Cela nous ouvrira l'appétit.

Il ne répondit pas à la pique et ouvrit le chemin. Balthazar grimpa les sept étages, maudissant en secret ces stupides humains, architectes de pacotilles mais une fois arrivé sur le palier, il eut droit à sa récompense en un langoureux baiser. Il goûta avec lenteur ses lèvres, les savourant avant de l'approfondir. Il trouvait qu'il était trop éloigné de lui et il passa ses bras autour de sa taille, qu'il caressa tendrement. Puis il l'étreignit avec force, se délectant de la chaleur de son corps. Sa bouche se promenait sur sa mâchoire quand un cliquetis se fit entendre, les décollant. La voisine sortait de son appartement et paraissait intéressée par eux. Gareth chuchota à son oreille.

— Ne te soucie pas d'elle. C'est une passionnée de soap.

— Je vois, elle aime s'informer sur la vie de ses voisins. Donnons lui un peu de spectacle dans ce cas.

L'ange ne lui laissa pas la possibilité de réagir et l'embrassa lascivement. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses fesses qu'il pressa, l'enserrant davantage contre lui. Sans résister à l'embrassade, l'étudiant se dégagea suffisamment pour utiliser sa main droite pour déverrouiller la porte tandis que les doigts de la gauche s'enfonçaient dans la hanche de son amant. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent. Ils finirent par se calmer et entrèrent. Balthazar, détaché de son compagnon, découvrit les lieux.

L'intérieur lui plaisait autant que l'extérieur. Les parquets et les cheminées d'origine était assorties à une décoration plus moderne, associée à des teintes claires et chaleureuses. Les poutres avaient été laissées à nues et le bois restait le principal matériaux utilisé. Évidemment, les décorations de Noël et le sapin étaient de la partie. La bouche de Gareth qui grignotait son cou, combiné à ses mains qui attouchaient son dos, le ramena à sa première préoccupation.

— Cela te plaît ?

— Énormément.

Et le couple savait qu'ils ne parlaient pas que du décor. Le désir les reprirent. Ils se débarrassèrent des encombrantes chaussures tout en redécouvrant leurs bouches. Les pulls et chandails n'atteignirent pas la chambre, abandonnés au gré des déplacements, lors de l'exploration de leurs corps. Sur le pas de la porte, Balthazar cédant à son envie, souleva le jeune homme qui enroula par réflexe ses jambes autour de sa taille. Heureusement sa frêle stature le lui permettait sans à avoir à justifier sa soudaine force D'un même mouvement, il l'installa sur le lit et s'allongea sur lui, prêt à tirer de sa gorge toutes sortes de gémissements de plaisir et à l'adorer.

**o§o§o§o**

L'ange veilla sur le sommeil de son amant. Il ne préférait pas s'éclipser car il n'avait aucuns moyens de prévoir son réveil et il souhaitait être là. Il occupa le reste de sa nuit à la lecture d'une monographie du peintre Joseph Turner. Sur les coup de onze heures, il repéra les premiers signes d'éveil de son compagnon. Il l'observa se réveiller. Ses doigts commencèrent par jouer avec ses boucles de cheveux, descendirent sur la joue qu'il caressa doucement, puis terminèrent dans son cou où il les remplaça par ses lèvres. Gareth s'éveilla progressivement sous son toucher. Gardant les yeux fermés, pelotonné contre Balthazar, au chaud sous la couette, il souffla.

— Hum. C'est le genre de réveil que j'apprécie. Bonjour toi.

Balthazar l'embrassa avant de lui murmurer.

— Bonjour mon lutin de Noël.

— Lutin de Noël ?

Ensommeillé, il le regardait confus, sans comprendre d'où provenait ce sobriquet. L'ange rit de son incompréhension, s'attirant une moue boudeuse de sa part.

— Oui parce que la première fois que je t'ai vu tu était costumé en petit lutin.

— Ah oui, c'est vrai. On peut dire que c'est original.

Les attouchements reprirent, mélange de tendresse et de passion.

— J'aurai bien quelques idées pour occuper notre matinée.

— Ça je n'en doute pas, tu es insatiable.

L'étudiant l'empêcha de répondre en le poussant contre le matelas. Il grimpa à califourchon sur lui, ses mains glissèrent sur sa poitrine en d'aériens effleurements.

— Hier, entre deux orgasmes, tu n'avais dit que tu aurais aimé poser comme modèle pour un artiste. Je sais que tu es un homme occupé mais aurais-tu du temps à me consacrer pour que je te peigne ?

Balthazar savait déjà sa réponse. Il avait adoré cette nuit et appréciait les instants passés en sa compagnie. Il pouvait bien s'accorder un peu de bon temps avec lui, peu importe que la hiérarchie grince des dents face à son attitude qu'elle qualifiait de désinvolte. Il ne craignait pas que le jeune homme s'attache excessivement à lui car il était, selon sa fausse identité, un français d'origine écossaise en voyage d'affaires à New-York et l'étudiant était conscient qu'il ne resterait pas.

Et l'idée, à l'instar des archanges, dont on trouvait leurs représentations sur toutes sortes de supports, peintures sculptures, vitraux,.., il avait tout à fait le droit d'avoir son portrait. Au moins, son image serait fidèle contraire à eux. Il encercla son cou de ses bras, le tirant vers lui, et lui susurra à l'oreille.

— Assurément tant que je suis payé en nature.

— Obsédé.

Gareth accompagna sa réponse d'un doux baiser. Soudain l'ange se rappela une question qui lui trottait dans la tête.

— Tu disais que tu avais un atelier mais d'après le peu que j'ai vu de ton appartement, je n'ai rien vu de tel.

— Il est caché.

Il arborait un air mystérieux, très séduisant. De toute manière, il avait du mal à déceler le moindre défaut qui altérait sa séduction et qui n'était pas une invitation à la débauche et à la câlinerie.

— Ah oui ? C'est intéressant.

— Je vais te montrer.

Son compagnon se déjoua de sa tentative d'enlacement en quittant le lit avec agilité et enfila un kimono. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever et le vêtit d'une robe de chambre. L'ange suivit docilement son amant qui l'emmena à une porte qui dissimulait un escalier.

Ils montèrent les escaliers qui grincèrent sous le poids de leurs pas. Il devinait qu'il l'amenait dans les mansardes. Il ne fut pas déçu. L'atelier était une excellente surprise. Il débordait de matériels de peintures et de photographie. Son regard fut attiré par le grand drap blanc et les éclairages qui fixaient les limites du coin réservé à la photographie. L'usage d'argentique le fit chercher la chambre noire et une tenture qui camouflait une ouverture semblait être l'accès à cette pièce particulière. Suite à sa recherche, il comprit que «Fouillis» était le maître mot ici. Des toiles, des esquisses et des dessins s'étalaient sur les murs et des photographies pendaient à un fil à linge. Sur les plans de travail, des pinceaux, des pastels, des fusains, des encres, des gouaches, des pellicules, et autres traînaient sans ordre apparent. Un canapé défraîchi marquait l'espace détente, des personnes avaient dû poser pour lui. Il était situé à coté d'une fenêtre. Un coup d'œil à l'extérieur lui confirma que la vue était splendide et était le point d'orgue du lieu. Les immeubles voisins, loin de l'archétype du gratte-ciel, n'obstruaient pas le panorama.

— C'est impressionnant. J'aime beaucoup. Et puis ça change de la tendance loft.

— Je n'aime pas ce genre d'endroits, c'est trop vide, trop froid, trop impersonnel.

— En tout cas, je vais apprécier me faire peindre par toi, ici dans ce lieu.

— J'espère. D'ailleurs, j'aimerai tester quelque chose. Je voudrais peindre des motifs sur ton corps et ensuite te photographier. Ce n'est pas obligé que tu sois entièrement nu même si je sens que cela ne te poserait pas de problème. Cela te tenterait ?

— Je serais plus que ravi de t'aider à expérimenter.

Sensuel, il porta ses mains à sa ceinture de sa robe de chambre et la défit lentement. Il ajouta d'une voix rauque.

— Tu peux même commencer de suite.

— Je crois qu'on va commencer autre chose.

Gareth se jeta sur lui. Balthazar se dit que Noël était définitivement sa fête préférée. Il nota dans un coin de son esprit qu'il devrait convertir Ezechiel à ce genre de plaisir. Au moins avec lui, il avait la chance de réussir. Son intelligence se fit la malle lorsque la bouche de son amant se posa à un endroit sensible de son anatomie. La dernière pensée intelligible qu'il eut, fut de penser à remercier les humains et leurs représentations fantaisistes des lutins, parce que décidément un certain spécimen était très intéressant.

Fin.

* * *

Indice pour le prochain personnage : «_Ce personnage collectionne les aventures._»


	6. Case n6 : L'esprit de Noël

Disclaimer : L'univers de Supernatural et ses personnages sont la création et la propriété d'Erik Kripke et de la CW.

Merci pour les reviews :).

Cette case m'aura donnée des cheveux blancs. Je ne suis pas satisfaite à 100% mais bon, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Case n°6 : Annie Hawkins.**

_L'esprit de Noël._

_Noël 1998._

Annie fixa son image dans le miroir. Elle étala à l'aide de son doigt du gloss sur ses lèvres et les frotta l'une contre l'autre afin d'étaler le maquillage. Elle coiffa ses longs cheveux en roux en un chignon tressé avant de déboutonner les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise. Un dernier coup d'œil au miroir, puis satisfaite de son apparence, elle quitta la salle de bains, attrapa ses chaussures, des bottines à petits talons féminins, néanmoins confortables et pratiques, les enfila ainsi que sa veste.

La chasseuse savait que si un de ses confrères masculins était dans la pièce, il se moquerait de sa coquetterie mais elle savait aussi que sa séduction rendait les agents de police bien plus indulgents et les témoins bavards. Elle n'allait pas mettre de coté un de ses atouts pour s'affirmer face à ses messieurs qui pour certains appréciaient sa mise bien apprêtée. Elle récupéra son arme posé sur la table et la glissa à sa ceinture. Elle n'oublia pas son badge d'agent du FBI et quitta la chambre. Elle grimpa à l'intérieur de sa vieille buick riviera de 65 et prit la route du commissariat

Annie profita d'un feu rouge pour relire son dossier, étalé sur la place du passager, trois morts en dix jours, dans la ville de Pueblo dans le Colorado. Leurs morts, de simples suicides, ne présentaient pas de caractéristiques originales si ce n'est que les victimes s'étaient toutes tuées au Bruner Park. Les parents de John Fawkes, la première victime, n'avait rien noté de singulier dans son comportement mais les familles de Carla Blasco et de Stephen Hall avait rapporté qu'ils étaient agités. Ces éléments l'avait intrigué et elle s'était donc déplacée.

**o§o§o§o**

Le shériff Jugson n'opposa pas de résistance et coopéra docilement. En cette période de fêtes, une série bizarre de suicides n'était pas la bienvenue et si le FBI pouvait payer les pots cassés en cas d'échec, cela lui convenait. Annie se retint de lui dire qu' elle n'avait aucun rapport avec l'agence et qu'en outre si elle arrêtait le coupable, c'était pour le supprimer. Après une courte discussion durant laquelle elle compatit à son malheur, elle s'en alla à l'hôpital où se situait la morgue.

Le bureau du médecin légiste, Gemma Bradford, était décoré à l'exemple des autres salles de l'hôpital. Toutefois un sapin enguirlandé et coloré, à deux mètres des cadavres, tranchait franchement avec la destination du lieu. C'était un peu indécent. Le bavard médecin ne lui apprit pas grand chose. Il n'y avait pas eu d'autopsie avant le troisième décès qui ne révéla rien de particulier. En revanche, la visite d'un précédent agent du FBI retient son attention, les chances qu'il s'agisse d'un chasseur étaient élevées. Le point important était lequel ? Elle grogna à cette idée. Elle n'était pas associable mais les chasseurs n'étaient pas toujours sympathiques ni enchantés d'avoir de l'aide sur une affaire. Le travail était solitaire.

La suite de son enquête fut rapide. La fouille de la scène des crimes renforça la théorie d'une présence surnaturelle, un possible esprit vengeur. Les résultats de l'EMF étaient formels. Son seul souci résidait dans le fait qu'elle ignorait les motifs de l'esprit vengeur et la visite aux familles ne permit pas d'avancer à ce sujet. Hors pour deviner l'identité du fantôme, connaître ses raisons était essentiel ou du moins facilitait la tâche. Annie décida que la journée avait été bien rempli et qu'elle n'apprendrait rien de plus. Elle acheta sur le chemin du retour de quoi se sustenter et retourna à son hôtel.

**o§o§o§o**

Arrivée au motel, le Rodeway, la chasseuse discerna une silhouette près de la porte de sa chambre. Dissimulant son inquiétude, elle gara la voiture et descendit de celle-ci sans se presser, comme si la présence de l'étranger ne la gênait pas. Toutefois, elle garda sa main près de son arme. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour reconnaître Bobby Singer.

Elle le connaissait à peine. Ils s'étaient déjà croisés au Roadhouse. Il l'avait dépanné à plusieurs reprises par téléphone, en lui fournissant les renseignements nécessaires à la résolution de ses chasses. Elle était rassurée, sous ses dehors bourrus, Bobby était une personne agréable, fiable et chasser en sa compagnie devrait être facile.

— Bonsoir Bobby. Alors c'était toi le fameux agent du FBI ?

— Il faut croire. Tu me permets que j'entre ?

En guise de réponse, elle ouvrit la porte et ils pénétrèrent en même temps dans la pièce. Le chasseur, sous son regard, inspecta visuellement les lieux. Elle ne manquait pas de patience mais elle avait prévu de se reposer avant d'attaquer les choses sérieuses.

— Ce n'est pas que tu me gênes mais si tu en venais au fait.

— Je suppose qu'on est là pour la même chose, les meurtres de ces derniers jours. Plutôt que de se tirer bêtement dans les pattes, on pourrait s'entraider sur cette affaire ?

— Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient tant que tu te comportes correctement.

Aucun des deux n'avaient besoin d'expliciter ce sous-entendu. La chasse était un milieu très masculin et les chasseurs avaient tendance à considérer les femmes comme plus fragiles. Annie avait dû se battre pour qu'on ne la materne pas. Ils s'installèrent autour de la table et discutèrent des informations qu'ils avaient récoltées et leur conclusion fut identique. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous le lendemain matin pour des recherches à la bibliothèque municipale.

**o§o§o§o**

Annie fut agréablement surprise lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte à un Bobby qui se présentait avec du café et des beignets. Elle l'invita à entrer, heureuse de cette initiative, et ils petit-déjeunèrent ensemble, puis ils se rendirent à la bibliothèque. Seules les récentes publications étaient concernées par l'informatisation, les obligeant à fouiller dans les archives, à la recherche de n'importe quel événement qui aurait pu se produire dans la même intervalle. Finalement, ils tombèrent sur un article de décembre 1992, soit six ans plutôt, qui mentionnait le suicide d'une adolescente, Melissa Dwight dans le Bruner Park. Des investigations supplémentaires leurs indiquèrent que leurs victimes étaient des adolescents à cette époque et fréquentaient le même lycée que la jeune fille. Ils décidèrent de visiter l'établissement scolaire.

Bobby lui proposa de déjeuner au préalable. Annie était positivement étonnée de son attitude. Elle était tellement habituée au machisme de ses collègues qu'un peu de galanterie dénuée d'allusions à sa condition de femme, uniquement de la politesse et du savoir-vivre, la ravissait. Son regard changea et elle se mit à l'observer sous un angle différent. Il ne s'agissait pas de son physique, il lui plaisait, si elle était honnête avec elle-même, mais de sa personnalité. Ils déjeunèrent au Shamrock Brewing, réputé pour ses bières artisanales. Ce repas entre ami se transforma vite en séance de flirt où chacun tentait de savoir à quel point son partenaire pourrait être réceptif à des avances plus poussées. Seulement, ils durent arrêter ce petit jeu, le travail n'attendait pas.

L'enquête au lycée fut facile mais fastidieuse. De nouveau, ils examinèrent de nombreux documents, en quête de données supplémentaires. Ils découvrirent que deux des victimes étaient des joueurs de l'équipe de basket-ball, quant à la troisième, elle était pompon girl. Melissa Dwight ne participait pas à ces clubs populaires. Elle était inscrite à celui d'échecs et elle y avait son petit succès. Ses notes étaient bonnes et son dossier disciplinaire vide. Ses camarades étaient des élèves corrects et un seul avait eu des problèmes d'autorité. Les dossiers leur ayant appris tout ce qu'ils pouvaient, ils ne leurs restaient plus qu'à interroger la famille Dwight.

Monsieur Dwigh, séparé de son épouse qui s'était installée en Géorgie, fit preuve de réticence à répondre à leurs questions et il fallut tous les charmes d'Annie et la compassion de Bobby pour le mettre en confiance. Il déclara à demi-mot qu'il trouvait le suicide de sa fille suspect. Elle allait très bien, paraissait amoureuse et épanouie. Annie téléphona à Madame Dwight qui corrobora les dires de son ex-époux. Cela leur confirma qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de se suicider. Ils établirent que ce premier suicide était sûrement à l'origine de ce phénomène mais l'identité de l'esprit restait inconnue.

Le soleil s'était déjà couché et Annie, contrariée, brusqua son partenaire sur le chemin du retour. Celui-ci ne laissa pas marcher sur les pieds.

— Je sais qu'après toutes ces recherches, on n'a pas beaucoup avancé mais ce n'est pas la peine de passer tes nerfs sur moi !

— Désolée, c'est juste qu'on a la solution, brûler les ossements mais qu'on ne trouve pas ceux de qui.

— J'ai une petite idée. Monsieur Dwight a dit qu'elle était amoureuse...

Comprenant où il voulait en venir, Annie termina sa phrase pour lui.

— Tu penses qu'il est peut être celui qu'on cherche ?

— Je ne sais pas mais il pourrait peut-être nous donner d'autres détails.

— J'ai noté la liste des joueurs du club d'échec. On n'aura qu'à les interroger demain.

Bobby acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. La chasseuse apaisée, la suite du trajet se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Ils se séparèrent pour la nuit et se donnèrent rendez-vous en soirée puisqu'ils avaient décidé de se partager la liste en deux, incluant les joueurs de l'équipe de basket-ball et les pompons girls qui résidaient encore à Pueblo. Ils soupçonnèrent que s'ils avaient tous été tués de cette manière, au même endroit alors les deux groupes de victimes avaient forcément un point en commun, malgré les démentis de leurs proches.

**o§o§o§o**

La journée suivante fut aussi pénible que la précédente. Le faux badge du FBI ne leur permettait pas d'obtenir à chaque fois des confidences ni un accueil amical. Cependant Annie s'obstina et découvrit, au terme de ses investigations, que l'amoureux de Melissa Dwight était John Fawkes. Une lente et désagréable impression s'insinua dans son esprit. Afin de la prouver, elle revint questionner la famille Fawkes et vérifier les déplacements de John ainsi que ceux de ses camarades. Déçue par la résolution de l'énigme, elle retourna au motel, démoralisée. Bobby la rejoignit un peu plus tard. Il s'inquiéta de son attitude morose.

— Qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas ?

— J'ai découvert notre esprit et le pourquoi du comment.

Bobby la dévisagea sans saisir ce qui pouvait la déranger. Elle ne lui en voulait pas de ne pas comprendre. Elle serait passé à coté si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle en était le témoin. C'était une histoire banale et pourtant si triste de conséquence.

— Melissa était le genre de lycéenne qu'on remarque à peine. Et puis un jour, le beau John Fawkes, basketteur, populaire, lui propose un rendez-vous et de fil en aiguille, ils sortent ensemble. Il va même jusqu'à lui proposer de l'accompagner à la kermesse qu'organise le lycée pour Noël, une sorte d'officialisation de leur couple. Je te laisse deviner la suite.

Elle vit la compréhension se dessiner sur le visage de son partenaire.

— Tu es en train de me dire qu'on est dans une série B où la pauvre fille est victime d'une mauvaise blague de la part de ses camarades et où elle finit par se suicider à cause de l'humiliation. D'accord, je veux bien te suivre mais le rapport avec nos suicides actuels ?

— Je suppose que la fille a voulu se venger. J'ai étudié leurs déplacements, c'est la première fois en six ans qu'ils sont de retour en ville, en décembre.

— Donc ces crétins, pris de nostalgie pour l'acte ignoble qu'ils ont accompli, font un pèlerinage à l'endroit où ils ont poussé au suicide cette pauvre gamine et elle les zigouille. Ça se tient. On a déjà vu des esprits se venger pour moins que ça.

— C'est sûr.

— Bon il ne reste plus qu'à se rendre se soir au cimetière où elle est enterrée.

Bobby se montra prévenant tout l'après-midi, taisant sa curiosité. Annie lui en fut très reconnaissante. La fin de la chasse se déroula presque sans accroc. Annie guetta le fantôme au Bruner Park tandis que son partenaire creusait la tombe au cimetière. L'esprit de Melissa Dwight s'attaqua d'abord à la chasseuse, sous les cris terrifiés d'un promeneur, puis il se rendit compte qu'on voulait l'exterminer. Bobby réagit rapidement, les ossements furent salés et brûlés, et il disparut en essayant de l'attaquer.

Après cette chasse réussite, Bobby lui suggéra une sortie au centre-ville qu'elle accepta avec joie. Un village de Noël était installé au centre de Pueblo, superbement décoré pour l'occasion. Des stands, sous forme classique de chalet, vendaient de nombreux articles et nourritures et plusieurs animation s'y déroulaient. Un sapin était le cœur du décor où un Père Noël et ses assistants s'étaient installés à la grande joie des enfants. Ils en profitèrent un moment et Annie se confia à Bobby à propos d'un fait similaire qui s'était déroulé dans son lycée. Le chasseur, pour la divertir, participa au stand de tir. Il gagna haut la main, devant les mines stupéfaites du gérant et des clients et sous les encouragements d'Annie, une peluche. Elle le taquina car il trichait un peu, tirer au fusil était une activité aussi banale pour lui que de cuisiner. Ils terminèrent la ballade, serré l'un contre l'autre, son bras passé autour de sa taille. Rentrée à l'hôtel, la chasseuse, sans hésitation, accepta d'un baiser, l'invitation tacite à passer la nuit avec lui.

**o§o§o§o**

Annie se réveilla. Elle était bien. Elle resta un instant blottie dans les bras de Bobby avant de se dégager en prenant garde de ne pas le réveiller. Elle fit les courses à une épicerie repérée trois rues plus loin et prépara le petit-déjeuner. Ensuite, elle se dévêtit ne gardant que la chemise qu'elle lui avait empruntée et tenta de réveiller doucement l'homme endormi. Elle gloussa en le voyant grogner et lui tourner le dos, s'emmitouflant dans les couvertures. Elle opta pour une autre méthode et à force de baisers et de caresses, il décida de sortir de son sommeil. Mal éveillé, il marmonna.

— Qu'est-ce-qui passe ?

— Rien, on est juste le matin et j'ai fait un plateau repas pour le petit-déjeuner.

— Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'Annie Hakwins soit du genre à faire la cuisine pour un homme, s'amusa t-il

— N'en prends pas l'habitude, c'est parce que c'est la période de Noël.

Elle se pencha et l'embrassa, l'empêchant de répondre. Ils mangèrent tranquillement, profitant de l'instant présent. Elle sentit son regard sur lui et elle l'incita à poser sa question.

— Tu fais quelque chose pour Noël ?

— Non, comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas de famille. En général, je regarde la télévision et m'achète des plats tout prêt chez un traiteur du coin. Très cher le traiteur.

— Idem, je ne fais rien de spécial pour les fêtes. Un peu de compagnie ça te dit ?

— Hé bien pourquoi pas. Chez toi ou chez moi ?

— J'aimerai bien profiter de la Californie mais si je laisse Caleb gérer plus longtemps le standard, je vais me faire tuer. D'ailleurs, j'espère que cet idiot n'a pas fait de bêtises en mon absence.

Annie éclata de rire face à la moue renfrognée de son partenaire. Bobby, se faisant du mouron pour ses précieux téléphones, ne l'étonnait pas. Néanmoins elle songeait qu'il en faisait un peu trop, Caleb était très responsable. Une heure plus tard, ils étaient chacun dans leurs voitures, direction Sioux Falls, dans le Dakota du Sud.

Fin.

* * *

Annie Hawkins apparaît dans l'épisode 719, _Grave Of Importance_. On sait qu'elle a couché avec Sam, Bobby et Dean et pas qu'une fois. Je précise séparément pour ceux qui ont de drôles d'idées ^^.

Elle vit à Bodega Bay en Californie, où à été tourné et où se déroule le fameux film "_Les oiseaux_" d'Alfred Hitchcock.

Indice pour le prochain personnage : «_Ce personnage arme nos chasseurs._»


	7. Case n7 : Baptême du feu

Disclaimer : L'univers de Supernatural et ses personnages sont la création et la propriété d'Erik Kripke et de la CW.

Je m'excuse pour l'absence de publication mais ayant déménagé ce week-end, je me suis retrouvée sans internet. On avait fait la demande assez tôt mais pas suffisamment, il semblerait. Oh je suis heureuse, j'ai enfin compris comment corriger un chapitre ^^ !

Et voici la case 7 de samedi.

Merci à ceux qui me laissent des reviews et suivent mes histoires.

Bonne lecture, Merane.

* * *

**Case n°7 : Caleb.**

_Baptême du feu._

_Noël 2002._

Caleb discutait avec Jefferson, son partenaire de chasse et mentor, qui venait récupérer des armes et des munitions, la vente de ces objets étant sa deuxième activité. La conversation s'interrompit à l'intrusion d'une tierce personne dans son salon. Le chasseur ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. Reconnaissant son visiteur, il se leva brusquement de son siège, prêt à l'enjoindre de quitter sa maison mais il se ravisa.

— Tu sais que cela ne se fait pas d'entrer chez les gens, sans y être invité ?

— Bonjour à toi aussi. Et aux dernières nouvelles, tu aurais récupéré le double de tes clefs si tu ne souhaitais pas que je puisse venir à ma guise.

Les deux hommes se toisèrent, se défiant d'ajouter un mot ou d'agir. Finalement Caleb céda et prétexta chercher l'armement dont avait besoin Jefferson. Il ne décolérait pas. Spencer et lui avait formé un couple pendant leurs années de fac, il y a quinze ans. Quatre années d'études studieuses et quatre années de passion amoureuse. Maintenant, il ne s'agissait que d'amitié et de sexe et puis, son travail ne s'accommodait pas d'une vie de couple. Son attention focalisée sur son inventaire d'armes et son esprit occupé à ressasser des souvenir, l'empêchèrent de remarquer l'arrivée de Spencer. Il sursauta lorsque sa voix résonna.

— Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas m'imposer mais il faut qu'on parle et tu évites toutes discussions ces derniers temps.

— Il n'y a rien à dire. Je ne peux pas t'offrir ce que tu cherches, il n'y aura rien de plus entre nous.

Caleb hésita, ce qu'il allait dire lui en coûtait mais il le devait. Pour lui. Ses sentiments ne comptaient pas.

— Si tu souhaites construire quelque chose de sérieux avec quelqu'un, il n'y a aucun souci. On met un terme à nos coucheries. Juste ami.

— Arrête de dire des conneries. Tu fais chier. Merde !

Le chasseur frissonna. L'éducation de son compagnon faisait qu'il jurait rarement sauf en cas de tumulte émotionnel. Spencer poursuivit sans se préoccuper de ses états d'âme.

— Il n'y qu'une personne avec qui je souhaite passer ma vie et tu sais très bien que c'est toi.

Spencer affichait un air tourmenté. Le blesser était la dernière chose qu'il voulait.

— Je sais mais je ne peux pas, ce n'est pas possible, …

— Stop ! Tout cela n'est que des excuses à la con pour te voiler la face. Tu désires la même chose que moi, seulement tu n'assumes pas tes envies, pas plus que tu t'autorises à être heureux.

Le chasseur ne recula pas quand son compagnon s'approcha de lui. Il posa sa main sur sa joue, son pouce la caressant avec tendresse. En écho à son geste, Caleb posa son front contre le sien, rapprochant leurs corps. Il aurait dû le repousser. Il était si difficile d'être fâché à son encontre. Il avait un effet apaisant. Sa tête glissa, se nichant dans son cou duquel s'exhalait son odeur si caractéristique, mélange d'une délicate eau de toilette et de ses propres effluves. Il savoura ce contact.

**o§o§o§o**

Un raclement de gorge rompit la magie du moment. Spencer s'était repris plus vite que lui et réagit à sa place.

— Je vous laisse régler vos affaires. On discutera après. Je me permets de m'installer dans la chambre d'ami.

Il déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres et remonta au rez-de-chaussée. Caleb acquiesça mollement de la tête, gêné par la présence de Jefferson. Il se demandait ce qu'il avait saisit de leur dispute. Cependant il n'eut pas l'opportunité de dire quoique se soit car son mentor prit la parole dès la disparition de son amant. Le sérieux de son regard contredisait son ton badin.

— Dispute de couple ?

— Tu sais très bien qu'on n'est pas un couple, grogna Caleb.

Son partenaire passa sa main dans ses cheveux grisonnants, visiblement agacé par sa réponse.

— Arrête de te foutre de moi, fiston. Je ne suis pas aveugle. Je vois très bien ce qui se passe. Tu l'aimes.

— Peut-être mais cela ne change rien. L'amour ne fait pas tout.

— Bon sang, de bon dieu. Vous, les jeunes vous vous targuez d'être plus ouverts et tout le tintouin que nous les vieux, mais des fois, vous êtes des cas désespérés.

Il se tut un instant, réfléchissant à ses prochains mots. Un geste de la main anticipa son intervention. Il attendit qu'il continue.

— Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec tous ces trucs gay et deux divorces ne donnent pas une très bonne impression. Malgré tout, j'ai appris quelques trucs dans ma longue vie. Je ne connais pas très bien Spencer mais il est clair qu'il est accro à toi et qu'il ne voudra jamais de personne d'autre.

— Ne dis pas ça, c'est faux.

— Tais-toi, je n'ai pas fini. Cela fait sept ans que vous êtes retrouvés, sept ans qu'il supporte ton comportement de con, sept ans qu'il accepte les miettes d'affection que tu t'autorise à lui donner, et jamais, jamais, tu m'entends, il n'est allé à voir ailleurs. Je le sais parce qu'on en a discuté. Il t'est resté fidèle alors que rien ne l'y obligeait. Il ne veut que toi.

Caleb resta stupéfait. Spencer et Jefferson ne se croisaient guère. Dans ces conditions, les imaginer discuter de ce genre de sujet le surprenait. Il se reprit et répliqua.

— Cela ne change rien, je ne peux pas lui donner ce qu'il veut.

— Si tu peux lui donner. Tu te l'interdis simplement. Tu te réfugies derrière ton travail pour t'interdire d'être heureux. Merde, être chasseur ce n'est pas une vie, c'est un sacerdoce. C'est dur et on est souvent seul. Tu as de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un qui t'aime inconditionnellement, qui t'accepte toi et ton boulot, sans rien exiger en échange et qui te soutient. Tu as la chance d'avoir un peu de bonheur et de normalité pour lesquels de nombreux chasseurs vendraient père et mère. Et même les gens normaux rêveraient de ce que tu as. Alors ne gâche pas tout en faisant ta tête de mule. Tu le mérites.

Caleb ne répondit pas. Il absorbait petit à petit les paroles de son mentor. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Elles étaient justes. Il ne pouvait pas réfuter ses arguments. Il devait y réfléchir.

— Je, merci, pour tes conseils.

— De rien. Bon maintenant qu'on en a fini avec les discussions sentimentales, on pourrait parler de tes joujoux.

Dans un état second, le chasseur termina sa transaction. Jefferson quitta son domicile et il lui promit de considérer son discours. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et avisa le post-it sur le réfrigérateur. Il sourit devant la prévenance de son compagnon.

«Je suis parti faire des courses. Il n'y a plus rien à manger. De plus, on est en décembre et tu n'as même pas de sapin. Prépare-toi à redécorer ta maison. Spence.»

Il le remercia mentalement de lui permettre de souffler seul. Le manque de marques d'affection à la fin du message, le soulageait autant qu'il lui tordait son estomac. Relisant le message, il prit conscience qu'il savait toujours ce dont il avait besoin. En toute discrétion, il s'occupait de lui.

**o§o§o§o**

Deux jours s'écoulèrent. Ils n'avaient pas rediscuter d'eux et malgré les non-dits entre eux, ils passèrent de bons moments. A son désarroi, la demeure fut entièrement redécorée mais cela ne lui déplaisait pas et Spencer avait un goût très sûr. Ils évitèrent la bataille de boules car elles étaient en verre, choix qu'il critiqua sans succès, mais cela ne les empêcha pas de s'amuser, notamment avec les guirlandes. Elle était magnifique et les protections contre le surnaturelle s'intégraient parfaitement à l'ensemble, le sel sur les fenêtres se mélangeaient à la fausse neige. Le sapin illuminait le salon et s'il était honnête, voir son chez-soi habillé pour les fêtes lui provoquait de drôles de sensations.

Les rares Noëls qu'ils avaient passés ensemble s'étaient déroulés chez son amant. Il réalisait que la perspective d'un véritable réveillon avec son compagnon, chez lui, en amoureux, le ravissait. Par ailleurs, si ce n'était pas leur premier Noël ensemble, c'était le premier qu'ils préparaient en couple. D'habitude il débarquait à l'improviste, entre deux chasses, et parfois, soit il repartait avant le vingt quatre à cause du travail soit il arrivait après. Le souvenir des Noël avec Granny le saisit. Il les repoussa. Il s'en occuperait plus tard.

Le troisième soir, suite à un repas arrosé, ils cédèrent au désir qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre et passèrent la nuit ensemble. La situation n'était toujours pas réglée mais à tâtons, elle évoluait.

**o§o§o§o**

Complètement réveillé, il s'aperçut que son compagnon n'était plus à ses cotés mais l'odeur de nourriture le rassura. Enfilant au hasard des vêtements, il descendit dans le séjour d'excellente humeur. Jefferson avait peut être raison. Il n'avait pas de réelles raisons de maintenir Spencer à l'écart, à part sa stupidité, et il méritait mieux. De plus Lincoln étant une grande ville, il n'aurait aucun mal à retrouver du travail, ses qualifications n'étaient plus à démontrer, et elle lui plaisait. Toutefois il lui faudrait aborder certains sujets qu'il avait toujours tus. Sujets dont son compagnon se doutait certainement car il avait cette sorte d'intuition à son égard.

Arrivé dans le séjour, il le surprit au téléphone. Le sien. Son amant ne l'avait pas entendu descendre et poursuivait son appel. Soudain, une impression désagréable l'envahit. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment qui se renforça lorsque Spencer se retourna vers lui la mine préoccupée. Caleb ne supportait pas le malaise qui s'installait et invita son compagnon à cracher le morceau.

— Un certain John Winchester a appelé. Il aurait besoin de balles en argent et d'une aide pour une chasse au loup-garou.

— Et ?

— Et je lui ai dis qu'on était disponible. Tous les deux. Il a paru sceptique pour ma participation mais il a quand même accepté notre aide. Il nous attend à Rexburg dans l'Idaho.

— Tu as fait quoi ?

— J'ai dit qu'on partait chasser le loup-garou avec ton collègue John Winchester.

— Mais tu es cinglé. Tu n'as jamais chassé de ta vie. Tu es suicidaire ou quoi ?

— Calme toi. Je n'ai peut-être jamais chassé mais je suis inspecteur de police. Je sais me défendre et je suis formé à faire face au danger.

— Ce n'est pas la même chose ! Et puis tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu voulais être chasseur.

— Je ne le souhaite pas mais cela ne me dérange pas d'aider. La seule chose qui change pour moi, c'est la cible en face de mon viseur.

Caleb sentait sa fureur augmenter au fur et à mesure que la discussion avançait et pour s'abstenir de dire des choses qu'il regretterait, il quitta la maison et prit la voiture, roulant au hasard.

Après deux heures d'errance, il rentra, calmé mais toujours en colère contre son compagnon. Il l'évita toute la journée. Il confirma sa venue à John et le rassura sur la fiabilité de Spencer. Ses derniers mots lui coûtèrent beaucoup à prononcer mais il savait que son amant n'apprécierait pas d'être mis sur la touche. Pas cette fois-ci. Il comprenait son attitude. La chasse était l'excuse numéro un pour mettre de la distance entre eux. Il espérer lui prouver que c'était ridicule. Le silence ne fut troublé que par les explications de Caleb sur la chasse à venir.

En dépit de la tension, ils dormirent ensemble. Il ne leur fallut que cinq minutes pour se fondre dans les bras de l'autre. Caleb avait besoin de sentir le corps chaud de sa vie qui l'animait contre lui. Il exprima ses sentiments dans l'acte amoureux, mélange d'émotions contradictoires qui l'assaillaient, de douceur et d'emportement, de tendresse et de rudesse. Et il chuchota des mots à l'oreille. Mots qu'il s'interdisait d'exprimer la plus part du temps.

**o§o§o§o**

Ils partirent tôt dans la matinée. Ils se relayèrent chacun leur tour au volant, ne souhaitant pas s'arrêter en chemin. Après quinze heures de route, ils arrivèrent à Rexburg, charmante bourgade, située à proximité du Parc Yellowstone. Ils retrouvèrent John au Winger's Roadhouse Grill. Les présentations faites, il leur récapitula l'affaire. Il était dessus depuis plusieurs mois et elle avait demandé une longue et fastidieuse enquête. C'était la date des meurtres et l'aspect des victimes, déchiquetées et mordues qui l'avait alerté. Deux loups-garous, pleinement conscients de leur état, semaient la mort dans l'état de l'Idaho et les limitrophes, Montana, Washington, Wyoming, Nevada, Utah et Oregon, ce qui avait empêché les policiers de recouper les affaires entre elles et rendue cette tâche ardue pour des chasseurs. De surcroît, ils étaient prudents et observaient des périodes de repos. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils auraient tués sans leur lycanthropie.

Caleb sentait le regard interrogateur de John sur son compagnon. Ils se connaissaient bien et ils chassaient parfois ensemble, avec ou sans ses fils. À l'instar de ses collègues, il chassait rarement, si ce n'est jamais, avec des étrangers et forcément la présence de Spencer, un inconnu dans ce milieu, amenait des questions. Il ne lui avait pas parlé de son orientation sexuelle. Lors de leur rencontre au Roadhouse, il avait préféré taire ses préférences sexuelles. À l'époque, il était un bleu dont on se méfiait et qu'on raillait gentiment, rajouter au tableau son homosexualité et son bachelor en littérature anglaise ne paraissait pas une très bonne idée. Ce monde était conservateur et machiste. Par la suite, l'occasion de parler de ce sujet ne s'était pas présenté et surtout, il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt de le faire. Cependant, John était très intuitif, il ne serait pas étonné qu'il en ait deviné plus qu'il ne le pensait sur son compte. Il revient à l'instant présent lorsqu'il l'interpella, Spencer avait disparu.

— Je te fais confiance Caleb et je sais que la présence de ton _compagnon_ est nécessaire. Mais est-tu sûr qu'il est prêt pour cela ?

Il avait sa réponse. L'accentuation volontaire et le choix du mot montrait qu'il avait compris. Lui aussi avait perçu l'allusion cachée à l'intérieur de sa phrase. Il ne parlait pas que de la chasse en cours mais de son entrée dans leur monde. Il ne pourrait plus reculer. Connaître l'existence d'un univers surnaturel et en faire l'expérience était deux choses différentes.

— Je pense. Non j'en suis sûr. Je n'aurai pas choisi un loup-garou pour une première chasse mais il faut bien commencer quelque part.

— En effet. J'ai proposé à Spencer de m'aider à affiner mon profil géographique et leur profil tout court. Il nous reste quatre jours avant le dix-neuf et il faudrait être sûr du lieu de leur prochaine attaque.

— Ok. Tu verras, il est doué pour ça. Il a bénéficié d'une formation en criminologie à Quantico. Il est inspecteur.

Caleb attendit la réaction de son ami. Les chasseurs et les policiers n'étaient pas en bon terme, un doux euphémisme pour caractériser leur relation.

— J'avais deviné. En tout cas, je suis content de rencontrer ce fameux Spencer.

«_Ce fameux Spencer_». Il ne comprenait pas d'où il avait pu entendre parler de son amant. Le visage de John se fendit d'un sourire amusé.

— Jeff a l'alcool bavard.

— Génial. Et il a dit quoi ?

— En gros, que vous étiez très amoureux, un très beau couple mais que tu étais trop stupide pour officialiser ta relation, que tu manquais de couilles et que _Spence _était trop bien pour toi, un bon petit.

Le chasseur s'étouffa dans sa bière. Il eut une soudaine envie de meurtre envers son mentor. Cela dut se lire sur son visage car le rire de John redoubla face à ses réactions. Il n'eut pas la possibilité de répliquer car Spencer était de retour. Il voyait qu'il mourrait d'envie de les questionner mais son savoir-vivre le retint. Ils se séparèrent et se donnèrent rendez-vous pour le lendemain.

Les jours suivants furent consacrés aux préparatifs de la chasse. Caleb observa avec beaucoup d'intérêt, son compagnon interagir avec son ami. Ils étaient aussi différent que la lune et le soleil pouvait l'être. John était brun, grand, massif, vêtus de vêtements usés, et son aspect en général trahissait une vie rude, tout le contraire de Spencer, à la grande silhouette dégingandée, surmontée d'une tignasse blond cendré, et dont toutes les manières dévoilaient une vie aisée dans une riche famille. En réalité, les habits de Spencer, des vieux qu'il conservait pour le bricolage ou ce genre d'activités salissantes, paraissaient déplacés sur lui alors que sur John, ils lui auraient été comme un gant.

Au début, il montra de la réserve à son égard mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, la détermination et la rigueur de Spencer attachèrent John à ce dernier. Il démontra ses compétences en affinant le profil géographique qui donna la localisation exacte de la prochaine attaque et à partir de la victimologie, il définit le comportement des meurtriers, ce qui leurs permirent d'améliorer le plan. Le chasseur prenait plaisir à lui enseigner des trucs et astuces. Au fond de lui, cela le réjouissait qu'il s'intègre si bien à son monde mais une sourde inquiétude le taraudait. Il désirait tant le protéger mais son compagnon n'était plus un enfant, il pouvait faire ses propres choix.

**o§o§o§o**

Le grand soir arriva et le stress était palpable dans l'air. Ils se rendirent au Porter Park, lieu probable de leur attaque. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre bien longtemps. Spencer qui s'était montré régulièrement en ville pour attirer l'attention des lycanthropes, faisait un excellent appât, un peu trop au goût de Caleb. Leur absence à Rexburg, aucuns clients des motels et lieux de tourisme ne correspondaient à leur profil, leur fit craindre qu'ils ne viennent pas mais ils semblaient qu'ils se soient simplement cachés. Ils devaient se sentir traquer. Ils ne tardèrent pas à se manifester et à se précipiter sur Spencer qui suivit le plan élaboré en entraînant les créatures vers eux et un piège, un filet en argent camouflé dans le sol.

Évidemment aucune chasse ne se déroule comme prévue et celle-ci n'échappa pas à la règle. John sortit de sa cachette tirant sur le second tandis que le premier évita à la dernière minute le piège et se jeta sur son amant. Le chasseur ne put qu'observer, impuissant, son compagnon s'écrouler sous le poids de la bête. Il resta les bras ballants ne pouvant rien faire. John avait abattu depuis un moment le sien et il n'osait pas intervenir de peur de toucher Spencer. Ce dernier luttait au corps à corps. Il était difficile de savoir qui avait l'avantage. Les mouvements cessèrent brutalement et un bruit étouffé s'échappa des masses entremêlées. John réagit prestement et dégagea Spencer. Il était couvert de sang, un poignard en argent à la main mais ne paraissait pas blessé.

Caleb se jeta dessus, laissant à peine le temps à son ami de s'écarter, et enserra son compagnon avec force. Les émotions virevoltaient dans son esprit mais la certitude qu'il était en vie prenait lentement le pas sur les autres, le rassurant peu à peu. Il ne défit pas pour autant son étreinte.

— Doucement, doucement. Je vais bien mais je crois que j'ai des côtes de fêlés et un sacré paquet d'hématomes.

— Tu n'as pas été mordu? intervint John.

— Non mais je peux vous assurer qu'il a une haleine de phoque, il aurait dû utiliser plus souvent sa brosse à dent.

— Spence, tu pourrais éviter ce genre de réflexions. Ce n'est pas le moment, le réprimanda Caleb.

— Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien.

John s'éloigna du couple. Caleb profita des quelques minutes d'intimité que lui accorda son ami pour se faire réconforter par son amant. Ils brûlèrent les corps et nettoyèrent les lieux. Spencer échangea ses vêtements imbibés de sang contre du change, emmené par précaution. Se balader en ville couvert de fluides divers n'aidaient pas à la discrétion. Fatigué par les derniers événements, ils rentrèrent au motel dormir. Les amoureux firent un détour par un dispensaire de l'aide sociale, anonymat et disponibilité à toute heure garantie. Caleb observait son compagnon qu'il avait obligé à se mettre au lit, endormi , confortablement calé dans ses bras. Il caressait sa chevelure blond cendré avec adoration. Cette chasse aura été éprouvante pour ses nerfs. Il réfléchit pendant une partie de la nuit à leur situation.

Le lendemain, les retrouva attablés devant de délicieuses pizzas. Ils fêtaient la première chasse de Spencer. Dean, le fils de John, rentré d'une chasse dans le Massachusetts, s'était joint à eux. Ils passèrent un moment agréable où le point culminant fut l'instant où Dean découvrit à la fois le travail de Spencer et leur relation. Caleb était content qu'ils s'entendent bien, c'était important pour lui, particulièrement si son amant entrait dans cette partie de sa vie. Suite à ce bon repas, ils se séparèrent, les Winchester repartant sûrement sur une nouvelle chasse et eux dans le Nebraska, à la maison.

**o§o§o§o**

Pour épargner le corps contusionné de Spencer, ils ne firent pas le trajet retour en une seule fois, à l'instar de l'aller. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour la nuit dans un motel, à Cheyenne, non loin de la frontière du Nebraska. Caleb s'entêta à ne pas le laisser conduire. La fin du trajet se déroula étrangement dans le calme alors qu'ils avaient tant de choses à se dire. À peine arrivé, ils déballèrent leurs affaires et vaquèrent à leurs occupations, ne se retrouvant ensemble qu'en début de soirée.

Caleb, heureux, assistait son compagnon à la préparation du repas. Les propos de Jefferson avait eu le temps de faire son chemin dans son esprit et associé aux événements récents, il prenait conscience que leur relation devait changer, évoluer. Ils avaient raison, il ne s'autorisait pas à être heureux mais il allait le faire et aimer Spencer comme il le méritait. Ils avaient perdu trop de temps et surtout, il avait de la chance que son amant l'ait attendu. Il lui faudrait parler de Granny, des raisons qui l'avait poussé à devenir chasseur mais ils avaient tous le temps pour le faire. Il reporta son attention sur son amant qui manifestait de l'anxiété.

— Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

— Je ne sais pas. Tu es drôlement silencieux, pensif même et vu ta réaction lorsque j'ai accepté cette chasse pour nous, je me pose des questions.

— Je me suis fait à l'idée que je ne peux pas te garder éloigner de cette partie de ma vie. C'est ton choix et tu l'as déjà fait, n'est-ce-pas ?

— Oui. Je suis content que tu l'admettes enfin.

— Est-ce-que tu veux devenir chasseur ?

La réponse à cette question l'angoissait, il espérait au plus profond de lui que ce ne fusse pas le cas. C'était égoïste parce qu'il inquiétait son compagnon à chaque départ de chasse, et continuerait à le faire, mais il refusait de le mettre en danger. Il s'en accommoderait s'il le faillait mais se serait dur.

— Oh non. Je veux bien donner un coup de main si nécessaire mais j'aime mon travail d'inspecteur. Chacun ses méchants.

Caleb, rassuré, s'autorisa une pointe d'humour.

— Ouais et puis ton travail a l'avantage de nous fournir une assurance santé et tout ce qui va avec.

— Nous fournir ? On n'est pas marié ni lié par un pacte de solidarité, … Oh

La surprise se peignit sur le visage de son compagnon qui bafouilla

— Tu veux, enfin, tu voudrais, vraiment ?

— Hé bien, pourquoi pas. Je veux dire, ça fait quinze ans que notre histoire dure, enfin il y a eu quatre ans où on s'est perdu de vue et ses sept ans ont été un peu, euh, pas conventionnels. Mais ouais pourquoi pas. Bon il faudra aller au Canada mais il paraît que c'est sympa comme pays.

— Je crois que je vais réserver ma réponse.

Caleb resta un peu sonné par sa réplique, celui qui aurait dû tergiverser à ce sujet, c'était lui. Son compagnon voyant la déception s'installer sur son visage, l'embrassa avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

— Je réserve ma réponse dans le sens où demande le moi parce que tu le souhaites réellement, pas sur une plaisanterie, et puis je ne suis pas contre le fait que tu y mettes les formes.

— Ok. Ok.

Le chasseur respira à nouveau. Il était soulagé et d'une voix ferme assura son compagnon de ses attentions.

— Je le ferais.

Le visage lumineux de son compagnon valait tout l'or du monde. Il était tout étourdi. Il y a une semaine, ils se disputaient et là il se retrouvait à le demander en mariage. C'était hallucinant mais il adorait le tournant que prenait sa vie, leur histoire. Un énorme sourire était plaqué sur son visage. Il était euphorique. Et puis cette année, il était sûr qu'il apprécierait son cadeau de Noël. Il en avait bien sûr acheté un, faire les courses à partir du vingt décembre était un suicide, mais il lui faudrait passer à la bijouterie acheter un anneau, enfin deux, Spencer n'apprécierait pas de passer pour la fille du couple. Cependant Jefferson devait être maintenu à l'écart sinon il en entendrait parler pour la décennie à venir.

Fin.

* * *

Le personnage de Caleb apparaît dans une courte scène de l'épisode 121, _Salvation,_ partie one (2006). Il est tué par Meg lorsque celle-ci fait du chantage à John Winchester, sa vie contre le colt.

Il est mentionné dans les épisodes 110, _Asylum _et 116, _Shadow_, où Dean est bien obligé de dire à Sam que non, il n'a pas de fait de recherches dans les bouquins mais que Caleb lui a fournit les informations ^^.

Par déduction, il est considéré comme un vendeur d'armes en plus d'être chasseur.

Jo le mentionne dans son journal comme «Oncle Caleb», à l'instar de Bobby et John et confirme sa présence régulière au Roadhouse, au moins entre 1996 et 1999.

Jefferson est mentionné dans l'épisode 110.

Indice pour le prochain personnage : «_Ce personnage fait partie de la nouvelle génération de chasseurs._»


	8. Case n8 : Souvenirs d'enfance

Disclaimer : L'univers de Supernatural et ses personnages sont la création et la propriété d'Erik Kripke et de la CW.

Avec un peu de retard la case n°8.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Case n°8 : Krissy Chambers.**

_Souvenirs d'enfance._

_Noël 2015._

Krissy paressait dans le canapé, un livre de biologie à la main. Elle révisait pour son dernier examen mais l'entrain n'y était pas. Elle était toute seule dans cette grande maison et la solitude affectait son esprit. Joséphine, étudiante à l'université Washburn de Topeka, ne rentrerait que pour les vacances, quant à Aiden, il sortait en couple avec Emily, une cruche selon elle, aux magnifiques jambes qui paraissaient être un atout pour certain. Elle n'aimait pas qu'Aiden entretienne une relation romantique. Dean dirait qu'il s'agissait de jalousie. Cela en était mais pas amoureuse. Elle avait cru, comme son ami, qu'elle ressentait un petit quelque chose pour lui, cependant il était clair aujourd'hui que c'était de l'amitié, celui d'une sœur pour un frère. Seulement son histoire avec Emily, l'accaparait et il lui manquait. Ils se voyaient à peine ces jours-ci.

Une sonnerie la détourna de ses pensées. Elle se précipita dans l'entrée et ouvrit la porte à un Garth joyeux. À la fois résignée et amusée, elle se laissa étreindre.

— Bonjour Garth. Comment ça va ?

— Bonjour, ça va très bien. Et toi ?

— Bien. Qu'est-ce-que tu fais dans le coin ?

— Je suis passé prendre des nouvelles et vous apporter une surprise pour vous.

— Une surprise ?

— Yep. Suis moi c'est dans la voiture.

Krissy, intriguée, le suivit dans l'allée. L'arrière du pick-up était recouvert d'une bâche cachant à sa vue son contenu. D'un geste théâtral, il la défit. Elle écarquilla les yeux devant l'énorme sapin et les caisses remplies de décorations de Noël. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait pensé à décorer la maison ni à organiser quoique se soit de spécial pour les fêtes. On pouvait dire qu'il tombait à pic.

— Ça te plaît ?

— C'est super. Mais tu es sûr que le sapin entre ?

— Mais oui. Allez aide-moi.

Ils commencèrent par déplacer des meubles dans le salon afin de faire de la place pour l'arbre puis ils le transportèrent à l'intérieur, non sans difficulté, ainsi que les boites. Il avait raison, le sapin avait parfaitement la bonne taille. Il était idéal.

Une sensation de tristesse l'envahit, le dernier Noël qu'elle avait vraiment fêté datait de son enfance lorsque sa mère était encore en vie. Son père n'avait pas eu le courage les années suivantes de respecter les traditions familiales, et ensuite, par habitude, ils avaient fini par le fêter en toute simplicité, un bon film, un sapin en plastique dans son pot, chichement décoré, et un bon repas. Elle tourna le dos à Garth et prétexta le besoin d'aller aux toilettes pour s'éclipser. Elle espérait qu'il n'avait rien remarqué. Elle prit le temps de sécher les larmes qui surgissaient au coin de ses yeux. À grand renfort d'eau, elle masqua les dernières traces de son chagrin et retourna dans le salon.

Garth ne changea pas de comportement, toujours enjoué, il l'invita à garnir l'arbre. Ils consacrèrent leur après-midi à redécorer la demeure, même l'extérieur eut droit à ses guirlandes lumineuses. Si elle était contente de cette initiative et appréciait son geste, l'afflux des souvenirs la prenait à la gorge et elle devait lutter afin qu'il ne s'aperçoive de rien. Le plus dure, au final, fut son départ mais il ne pouvait pas rester, sa famille l'attendait. Elle serait seule car Aiden ne dînait ni dormait chez eux se soir.

**o§o§o§o**

Elle sortit un plat tout prêt du congélateur. Elle n'avait pas envie de cuisiner pour elle seule et son estomac tordu par les émotions, ne pourrait rien d'avaler de trop consistant, les plats surgelés étaient rarement copieux. Pendant que le plat réchauffait au micro-onde, elle alluma la télévision à la recherche d'une émission adaptée à sa morosité. De nouveau, elle fut interrompu dans son activité par la sonnerie. Râlant, persuadée qu'une quelconque chorale de Noël, ignorante de ce qu'était des horaires décents, était la responsable, elle ouvrit brusquement la porte avec un «_quoi, encore ?_», inamicale. Et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, une surprise l'attendait. Il s'agissait d'Aiden, rieur face à son attitude.

— Tu m'as prit pour une chorale ou un de ses groupes de personnes qui squatte les sonnettes pendant les fêtes ?

— Oui. Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fous ici et puis tu n'as pas tes clefs ?

— Si mais je voulais te surprendre. Et ça n'a pas loupé.

— Tu ne devrais pas être avec Emily ? Tu as oublié quelque chose ?

— Non,je n'ai rien oublié mais j'ai eu un coup de fil très intéressant. Tu me fais entrer pour qu'on discute parce qu'il ne fait pas chaud dehors.

Elle s'écarta et gagna le salon. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle s'installa sur le canapé, sa curiosité avivée, et attendit qu'Aiden la rejoigne. Débarrassé de son manteau et de ses chaussures, il se joignit à elle.

— Alors tu m'expliques ?

— Garth m'a appelé. Il m'a dit qu'il vaudrait mieux que je sois avec toi se soir. Selon lui, tu as eu une après-midi difficile.

Krissy comprit que Garth, par respect, avait fait semblant d'ignorer son état. Elle ne savais pas si elle devait être furieuse qu'il ait fait appel à Aiden ou au contraire, le remercier. En tous cas, cela la touchait qu'il se préoccupe d'elle. Au départ, elle ne l'avait vu que comme le baby-sitter imposé par Dean, puis il avait fait connaissance, et maintenant elle pouvait vraiment le ranger dans la catégorie ami. Toutefois, elle refusait de s'épancher auprès d'Aiden et de gâcher sa soirée.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi il parle. Je vais très bien.

— Tu sais que tu mens très mal.

— Même si c'était le cas, tu as plus important à faire. Ta petite-amie t'attends.

Elle n'avait pu cacher la pointe de jalousie qu'il la tenaillait, ni sa rancœur. Aiden bougea, se mettant face à elle. Il attrapa sa main droite entre les siennes. Étonnée par ce geste peu familier, elle ne fit rien pour se dérober.

— Certes j'ai une petite amie mais elle n'ait pas aussi importante que toi. Toi tu es ma famille, ma sœur et si tu ne va pas bien, c'est à moi d'être là pour toi. Je pourrais toujours l'emmener à la pizzeria une prochaine fois mais toi tu as besoin de moi, maintenant. Pas demain, aujourd'hui.

Ses paroles l'atteignirent de plein fouet et les larmes qu'elle avait retenues toutes la journée s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Aiden, ses mains caressant son dos, la serrait dans ses bras, lui chuchotant des mots de réconfort. Sa peine exprimée, elle se calma. Son ami récupéra dans sa poche un mouchoir qu'il lui tendit. Elle s'essuya le visage et le nez, reniflant.

— Je dois avoir l'air idiote.

— Mais non. C'est normal. Tu penses à tes parents n'est-ce-pas ?

Encore dans ses bras, elle savoura son étreinte. Cela faisait du bien. Depuis la mort de sa mère, et surtout celle récente de son père, elle mettait une sorte de distance entre elle et les gens. Elle savait que c'était idiot mais tous les personnes qui comptaient pour elle partaient. Définitivement. Soulagée de son chagrin, qui ne demandait en fin de compte qu'à sortir, elle s'expliqua.

— Oui. Quand j'étais petite, ma mère et moi, on préparait Noël ensemble. On avait toutes une liste d'activité prévue pour cette période. Il y avait la décoration du sapin et de l'arbre. Une partie des décorations était fabriquée par nous. On faisait aussi des gâteaux et on élaborait notre propre calendrier de l'avent avec des chocolats maisons. Ma mère était également membre d'une chorale qui sonnait aux portes les soirs de décembre pour quêter de l'argent pour ceux les plus démunis. Je l'accompagnais. Je ne chantais pas bien mais je m'amusais beaucoup. J'étais la mascotte de la troupe. Et bien sûr, il avait le traditionnel repas de Noël. Oh et j'allais oublier, elle m'emmenait voir le père Noël et j'écrivais une lettre pour lui qu'elle postait en ma présence pour m'assurer qu'il l'aurait. C'était chouette. J'adorais cette période. Et mon père était heureux de rentrer à la maison, retrouver ses petites bricoleuses de Noël.

— Bricoleuses de Noël ?

— Oui, comme je te l'ai dit, on créait plein de choses. On a même construit une crèche en pâte à sel.

— Hé bé, vous en faisiez des choses. Mes parents n'en faisait pas la moitié. J'aurai aimé ça. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu semblais si pensive ces derniers temps.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, blotti l'un contre l'autre, dans un silence confortable, avant qu'Aiden ne se relève d'un bond, complètement excité.

— Je sais ce qu'on va faire. Bon on ne pourra pas tous faire et je ne pense pas que tu peux encore aller sur les genoux du père Noël, tu es trop grande pour ça mais on pourrait cuisiner les fameux gâteaux et faire un super repas de Noël. Je te préviens que je ne suis pas très doué en cuisine mais j'éplucherai tous les kilos de patate que tu voudras.

Krissy le regarda abasourdie. Elle se demanda un cours instant si un peu d'eau bénite ne révélerait pas qu'il était possédé. Il faut dire que «_je ne suis pas très doué en cuisine_» était un euphémisme pour exprimer le fait qu'il brûlait un simple œuf au plat. Cependant son enthousiaste, il continuait à déblatérer tous ce qu'ils pourraient cuisiner, la contamina et elle l'assura de son concours.

— Je suis d'accord mais calme toi.

— Désolé, je me suis laissé un peu emporté.

— J'ai des recettes...

Elle hésita. Aiden la devança.

— Une recette écrite par ta mère ?

— Oui, j'ai gardé d'elle son recueil de cuisine. Elle inscrivait dedans toutes ses recettes favorites.

— Tu n'as qu'à aller le chercher. On choisira les plats qu'on veut cuisiner se soir et demain on fera les courses.

— Mais tu n'avais pas des trucs prévus avec Emily ?

— Si mais elle comprendra.

— Et si ce n'est pas le cas ?

— Hé bien tant pis. Ça me ferait chier mais si elle ne comprend pas l'importance de la famille, alors je ne vois pas ce qu'on fait ensemble. En plus ce n'est pas annulé mais reporté.

Krissy réalisa qu'elle avait manqué de savoir-vivre vis à vis de sa petite amie. Elle l'avait rejeté dès le début par peur de perdre Aiden. Elle ne lui avait laissé aucune chance. Elle sut ce qu'elle devait faire.

— Si tu veux tu peux l'inviter à participer.

— Vraiment ? Je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas.

Le ton railleur d'Aiden la fit rougir. Néanmoins, elle s'était résolue à la connaître avant de la juger, alors elle maintient son invitation.

— Oui. Et je ne le dirais qu'une fois, je m'excuse pour m'être mal comportée avec ta copine.

— Ohoho, Krissy Chambers qui s'excuse, c'est un miracle de Noël.

— Ça va. On ne va pas en faire tout un plat.

Sur cette dernière parole, elle quitta la pièce. Elle monta dans sa chambre. Elle se dirigea vers un coffret. Elle le déverrouilla et sortit précautionneusement un carnet en cuir. Elle en respira l'odeur familière. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait plus feuilleté. Elle tourna les pages rapidement à la recherche d'une recette de biscuit. Ses préférés. Un sentiment de mélancolie la saisit. Elle caressa doucement l'écriture fine et arrondie de sa mère. Elle pensait que se confronter à ses souvenirs serait plus difficile, la conversation de tout à l'heure y avait peut être contribuée, mais elle ne se sentait pas particulièrement remuée. La blessure cicatrisait. Elle serait éternellement là. Le temps effaçait seulement la douleur mais pas sa mémoire. Elle se dépêcha de redescendre pour ne pas inquiéter Aiden.

**o§o§o§o**

En son absence, il avait mis à réchauffer deux plats et dresser la table dans le salon. La télévision était allumée. Puisque tout était prêt, elle s'assit sur le canapé, posant le recueil à ses cotés. Aiden arriva avec les plats.

— Bon je te propose soirée télé. Il y a une rediffusion de Stargate. Et après le film, si on n'est pas trop fatigué, on jette un coup d'œil au carnet. D'accord ?

— Ça me va.

— En tout cas, toi et Garth avait fait du super boulot. La maison est superbe.

— Oui, je n'en suis pas revenu quand il est arrivé avec cet énorme sapin.

— Cela ne m'étonne pas de lui, c'est Garth.

— Oui, allez bonne appétit.

— Toi aussi.

La soirée se passa dans une ambiance légère et joyeuse. Krissy, ses soucis envolés, en profita pleinement. C'était la première depuis le décès de sa mère qu'elle avait hâte d'être à Noël. En plus Joséphine, contactée par sms, avait confirmé avec joie, le plan d'Aiden pour les fêtes. Un noël en famille, la leur.

Fin.

* * *

Ce personnage apparaît dans les épisodes 711, _Adventures in Babysitting,_ et 818, _Freaks and Geeks_.

Elle cherchait à joindre Bobby pour qu'il l'aide à retrouver son père mais elle tomba sur les frères Winchester. On fait la connaissance d'Aiden et de Joséphine dans l'épisode 818.

Pour la chronologie, la saison 9 devrait se dérouler en 2015/16 mais les producteurs ont décidé de jouer avec le temps et elle est considérée comme se passant en 2013/14. Ils ne prennent pas en compte, les années séparant les saisons 5 et 6 ni celle séparant de la saison 7 et 8. Moi j'ai décidé de les prendre en compte pour ce recueil.

Indice pour le prochaine personnage : «_Ce personnage se définit comme un homme (une femme) d'affaires intègre.»_


End file.
